


The Brothers

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bara Fell Sans, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, Kedgeup, Kisses, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Overstimulation, Pining, Praise Kink, Sans is a Size Queen, Silent Heats, Smut, Tell me if I missed anything, Threesome, UF Sans/UT Pap, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, caring for someone in heat, kustard - Freeform, spicycinnaroll, thigh fucking, will add more tags, you guys asked for a threesome so here's a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Sans finds out something he really didn't want to know. He and another certain someone don't take the news too well...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this is another something I've worked on. I kinda wrote it as I went, so there are several different ways this story could have gone. I may post a separate story that tells those different ways. Right now it's currently 12:48 a.m. and I have class in the morning... Fun. Also, this story was originally intended to be very smutty. How it got angsty I don't know. But, seriously, this got sad quick.
> 
> Hey! I'm on Tumblr! Come check my blog out at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sxh1417
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEPRESSED SANS, ANGST, AND MINOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.

Sans was very worried when they had first met their Underfell counterparts. They were violent, crude, rude, and annoying. We'll... Red was. Edge was kinda adorable. (Sans would often tell him this just to see that flustered expression on his sharp features.)

They were dangerous monsters with high LV to boot. But, what worried Sans was Red. When he found out about alternate universes, for some reason, it did not occur to him that Sanses could be different sizes... So, it was a bit of a shock when he found out Red was taller than his own Papyrus...

Red had to be at least twice as tall as Sans, and he did not miss out on the chance to remind him of it.

"aw, look at the adorable babybones..."

"can you even reach the sink?"

Those were ones he could handle just fine. It was the rather lewd ones that irritated him.

"ha! instead of telling shitty jokes all day, why don't you put your mouth to better use? your just the right height... if you stand up on your tip toes..."

That one nearly started a fight big enough to tear the house down. Sans wasn't proud of himself for that, but it got his point across. Red left him alone for at least two weeks.

Now, he really regretted it. Not because he was sorry about it. No. It was because it shoved his brother closer to Red. Papyrus had taken it upon himself to teach the Fells how to behave in the Tale universe. Since the fight, Papyrus had been paying extra attention to Red.

"I THINK I HAVE BEEN MAKING PROGRESS WITH HIM, BROTHER! I REALLY DO! HE HASN'T SAID ANYTHING TO MAKE ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE IN AT LEAST THREE DAYS! I HOPE HE CAN KEEP UP WITH THIS STREAK!" Papyrus chirped as he was cooking dinner one night.

"bro... he doesn't have to say anything to make people uncomfortable. all he has to do is stand up," Sans said from his spot on the couch. Edge had been kind enough to let Sans lay his head in his lap while he read some book he got from Underfell Alphys.

“I KNOW HE CAN BE A BIT INTIMIDATING TO OTHERS, BUT HE ISN’T SO BAD. HE’S MUCH BETTER THAN HE WAS BEFORE HE AND EDGE ARRIVED.”

“I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS MUST AGREE. MY BROTHER HAS ACTUALLY GOTTEN OFF HIS ASS AND DONE HIS JOB FOR A CHANGE IN OUR UNIVERSE. HE ACTUALLY GETS UP EARLIER AND EVEN STAYS FOR MOST OF HIS SHIFT NOW,” Edge piped in.

“OH! THAT’S WONDERFUL NEWS! NOW IF ONLY A CERTAIN BLUE-CLAD SKELETON WOULD DO THE SAME EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE.” Papyrus said, eyeing him from the kitchen.

Sans chuckled from the half-hearted glare. “i might. but you know me, bro. i’m a lazybones.”

“THAT YOU ARE, BUT MAYBE YOU CAN LEARN A LITTLE SOMETHING FROM RED.”

That struck a chord in Sans. He knew Papyrus didn’t mean it like that, but Sans felt his soul throb a little in pain. Sans wasn’t what his brother wanted him to be. He didn’t get up early every day like he should. He didn’t stay at his job like he should. He didn’t pick up after himself like he should. If Papyrus wasn’t there… Well, he already knew what would happen.

Sans turned over on his side and closed his eye sockets. He really wanted to go to Grillby’s now, but Red was there. His counterpart had grown to like this Grillby better than his own for some reason or another. It didn’t escape Sans’s attention that Grillby liked Red, too. Everyone was really liking Red better than him…

Was he really that easy to like? Or… Was Sans really that easily forgotten about? His soul throbbed again. He didn’t want to move anymore. He wanted to just lay there forever. Edge wouldn’t mind if he took a little nap in his lap, would he? Probably. He didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep.

Sans jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around him, but he didn’t open his eyes. It was probably Paps either about to shake him awake to tell him dinner was ready or take him up to bed. He hoped it would be the bed. When Papyrus didn’t shake him awake, he mentally cheered. Bed it was! Wait. That didn’t feel like Paps walking up the stairs. He felt himself be placed in a chair at the table. Huh…

Blearily, he looked around the room. Papyrus went about setting up the table. Something smelled really good that he couldn’t see. Maybe his brother finally made something edible. Sans was very surprised when he found a plate set in front of him with a burger and fries on it. His eyes grew wide. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. He looked up to his brother who was just getting a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge.

“what’s the occasion, bro?” Sans asked.

“OH, NOTHING REALLY,” Papyrus said. The tall skeleton gasped a little when they heard the door open and close. Papyrus practically sprinted to the living room, positively beaming. “RED, YOU’RE JUST IN TIME FOR DINNER!”

“i thought somethin’ smelled good. what’d ya make? it smells amazing in here.”

“I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE THOSE BURGERS YOU AND SANS LIKE SO MUCH. JUST FOR YOU TWO OF COURSE. ME AND EDGE WILL STILL EAT OUR SPAGETTII, THOUGH!”

“yeah, i know. i know. ya hate grease and all. but, thanks, sweetheart. i bet it’s the best burg i’m ever gonna eat.” The little tilt to Red’s grin told all. Sans felt his phalanges dig into the table. That bastard had the fucking gall… Sans chomped down angrily on a fry. Two can play that game.

“of course, whatever paps cooks is great. almost as great as he is.” This got him Papyrus’s trademark ‘Nyeh heh heh’. He smiled a little when Red didn’t respond.

He didn’t seem to have a witty comeback to it. He just shot a glare at him and sat down at the other end of the table. Papyrus set down a plate in front of him, along with a bottle of mustard and whispered something in his ear. Sans watched curiously as Red nodded and Papyrus smiled brightly. Another jolt of pain struck his soul when Papyrus sat next to Red and not him. Edge sat next to him with his own look of confusion. Something didn’t feel right.

But, neither of the two said anything. They dug into their food. There wasn’t much conversation, other than Red throwing a pun here and there, with Sans joining in sometimes. But, his heart wasn’t in it. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

When they had finished their meals, Papyrus asked them to stay a little longer at the table. He and Red looked at each other and then at them. For the first time in years, Sans watched Papyrus take a deep breath.

“Sans, Edge. Me and Red need to tell you something important,” Papyrus began. “I know this might come as a shock, but me and Red… well…”

“go on sweetheart. it’s alright,” Red coaxed softly.

“Red and I are… We’re dating now.”

Sans felt his soul stop. His hearing went out, and he was sure his eye-lights did too. His mind tried to process what had just been said, but he just couldn’t understand. How? When? He wanted to ask so many questions, but he couldn’t speak. His soul hurt. It ached so bad as he thought about it. Sans found himself mumbling something, but he had no idea what he said. It was probably his automatic responses, like “that’s great, bro” or “I’m happy for you”. Apparently, one of them was goodnight and he went to his room.

He didn’t remember the journey to his room or even how he got to his bed. He just laid there amongst the messy covers. He curled up, not feeling the tears seeping from his sockets.

For the next week, Sans was either at work, in his lab, or in his room. Although, Papyrus and Red were spending more time in Pap’s room so he quickly made a nest in the basement. He took his food to his new room some nights. Others, he didn’t eat at all. One night he cringed when he looked in the mirror. His eye sockets had been stained blue around the rims from when crying so often.

If they had even noticed his change in behavior, none of them showed it. They didn’t even ask him once if he was okay. Papyrus hardly paid any attention to him anymore. Sans felt like his soul was going to break every time he thought about it. So, he did everything he could not to. But, the little voice in his head wasn’t helping him at all. Why was still here then? His world revolved around Papyrus. So, if Papyrus wanted nothing to do with him, why was he still around? He should just be happy his brother found someone. Even if they were a bigger, better version of himself…

Sans sunk further into the covers of his bed. He’d been neglecting it for a couple of days. Though he could sleep anywhere, the nest he made in the basement wasn’t as good as his bed.

At some point, he fell asleep. It wasn’t particularly restless, yet he still awoke at some ungodly hour. He looked over to check his clock and was right. It was 2 a.m., also known as Fuck-Everything-O’clock. Sighing, he got up and wobbled his way to the door. He really wanted some water right now…

On his way down the hall, he stopped. He heard something that set off his brotherly instincts immediately. Crying… Why was Papyrus crying?! He quietly sprinted over to his brother’s door and cracked it open, eye blazing, ready to give Red a bad time. However, when he looked inside, Papyrus was sleeping soundly in his room. Red was nowhere in sight. He looked over the banister into the living room and caught sight of Red sound asleep on the couch.

_But… That means…_

Sans slowly made his way down the hall to the guest room. He noted the door was slightly cracked open. He pushed it the rest of the way and looked inside. Edge was laying down on his side, sobbing quietly to himself. He could tell Edge was trying his best to keep himself quiet, and he was doing a fairly good job, but he couldn’t fool Sans. His own Papyrus went through a spell of trying to hide when he was upset at one point. Paps still tries to hide it…

Edge had red tears dripping from his heavily scarred sockets. He choked and coughed on his own tears here and there. Sans felt his own tears begin to well up in his eyes as he watched. Not wanting to startle the other too badly, Sans announced himself.

“Edge,” he whispered. He saw the other jolt and immediately turn his piercing eyes to Sans.

“G-go away,” Edge stuttered, clutching tighter to his blanket. Sans ignored it.

“i’m not gonna leave you here by yourself…” He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge (heh) of it. The taller skeleton eyes him up and down with untrusting eyes. Sans didn’t let it bother him. He reached out and grasped Fell by his wrist and pulled him into an embrace. Edge weakly struggled against him. Edge beat his fist against Sans’s ribcage, but not hard enough to do any damage or cause any pain. He was weak from crying all night.

“N-no! No… I-I don’t need you! I don’t need anyone! I am… I’m…” Edge’s sockets poured more tears as his voice stopped working. His rib cage shook with sobs as his soul forced him to accept Sans’s comfort. He pressed his face into Sans’s shirt as he returned the embrace, picking the smaller one up and placing him in his lap.

“there, there… let it all out, papyrus…” Edge sobbed more at the name but didn’t protest. Sans petted his skull soothingly, in the way he knew his own brother liked. A few of his own tears slipping down his face. “i’m here for you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles. Cuddles everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is kinda short. They might end up being shorter chapters for now on because as I said in the last chapter, this wasn't supposed to be a multi-chapter story. It was a drabble meant to be pure smut, but no.  
> Me: I wanna write smut!  
> My Mind: LOL NOPE We're writing angst today  
> Me: But I wanna-  
> My Mind: Shhhhh......
> 
> I'm tired af. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Hey, I'm on Tumblr! : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sxh1417  
> You can follow me for any updates pertaining to any of my stories!

Sans spent the rest of the night with Edge. At some point, they had fallen asleep. Even when Papyrus woke up and came looking for Edge, the clung to each other. Edge promptly told him that he wasn't feeling well and that he wasn't going out that day. It took a bit more convincing and a little input from Sans before Papyrus left them alone. He seemed happy that someone was also staying home to take care of Edge (even if he was very confused as to why Sans was up so early).

While alone, they didn't say much at all. There really wasn't much to say. And when they got hungry, Edge carried him around the house like a Teddy bear, much like Papyrus used to. The memory alone made Sans let out a choked sob. Edge rubbed his back in comfort as he went about making breakfast one-handed.

When the other two got back home, they had paused but said nothing about it.

Edge continued to carry him, refusing to set one down even once. Even when it was time for bed, the taller skeleton carried him to the guest room. Not even caring to change, they crawled under the covers and just held each other.

The next day, Edge let him go, but still picked him up several times throughout the day. Sans didn't mind at all. He needed it too. Just the feel of someone next to him made living bearable right now.

Papyrus and Red saw them again. This time their gaze lingered a little longer. Red stared at him with distrust. Apparently Sans had found the one thing that got under his skin... Where was Edge? He needed a hug right now... Not a minute later, Edge came and picked him up again. They sat down and ate what little they could before going to bed.

That night there were no tears. Edge buried his head in Sans's neck, rubbing his back until they both fell asleep.

The third day, they had to get back to work. Edge took more breaks than usual, which greatly concerned Papyrus, to go see Sans. It was very welcome too. As soon as Edge was in sight, Sans would hold out his arms, begging to be held. Edge did that and more. He would message Papyrus and tell him that he would spend the rest of his shift patrolling the outskirts of Snowdin. In reality, he had no intention of moving from Sans's station. So with a small skeleton in his lap, Edge stayed put until his shift ended.

As soon as it did, though, he had to leave. Papyrus expected him to help out with dinner that night. Sans understood, promising to shortcut back the minute his shift ended.

And he did. After Edge had let go of him he has felt so cold again. He hated it... He really hated the cold. But, tomorrow was his day at the Hotland post at least... or was that today? He couldn't remember. He'd just ask Paps when... Oh. It was time to get off work.

Sans immediately teleported to Edge's room, where he found the taller skelly clutching a pillow to his chest. Edge just made a soft little chirping noise and nothing else. Sans didn't waste another second standing there. He immediately crawled into the other's lap and nuzzled against his sternum.

They stayed like that for a good thirty minutes, before Edge stood up and walked down stairs. Papyrus and Red were getting ready for a movie night. The popcorn was already popped and movie spaghetti already cooked. Edge walked right past them, but Sans eyed them enviously over Edge's shoulder.

Red was on the couch with Papyrus across his lap. Why couldn't that have been him? Why did his brother choose _him_? Why did his brother not... Sans had to stop that line of thinking in its tracks.

Edge ignored them completely, grabbing two plates while Sans clung to him like a koala bear. Afterward, they found themselves in Edge’s room again. Edge allowed Sans to eat and this time demanded that he change his clothes, although Edge had to fetch a fresh set himself. Sans’s favorite blue jacket had been put in the wash in the meantime. After everything was said and done, they laid down to cuddle and go to bed. However, Edge didn’t drag him into his arms this time. Instead, the other had settled on just laying on top of Sans, burying his face in Sans’s small sternum.

They stayed like that for a long time, but try as they might, they couldn’t sleep. Sans felt the arms wrapped around him tighten and the body on top of his shake a little. Knowing what that meant, he began to rub Edge’s back soothingly. He heard the other’s breath hitch and his body begin to tremble.

“W…Why…?” Edge whimpered. “Why h-him?”

“shh… don’t try to speak right now,” Sans said. Edge raised his head to look at him, eyes filled with tears.

“H-how can y-you be so c-c-calm about this?”

Sans’s eye-lights dimmed a little. He wasn’t. The whole situation was tearing him apart. He wanted to tell his brother so bad that he loved him, but Red had beat him to it… Now, he couldn’t say anything. It would make things awkward between them if he refused and tensions rise in his and Red’s already strained relationship. Who was he to get in the way of his brother’s happiness?

“i’m not,” Sans answered honestly, not wanting to lie to Edge. He didn’t think he could anyway. Talking to Edge was so much easier than talking to Papyrus. He didn’t know what it was, but he attributed it to the fact that their souls had been so close together for several days now. That had to be it…

Edge, seemingly convinced, buried his head back in Sans’s neck, pulling their bodies impossibly tighter together. “Why? Why did it have to be him?”

“i ask myself the same question,” Sans murmured, slowly rubbing Edge’s scapulae and cervical vertebrae.

“I... hic… I just can’t understand why it’s him… Am… Am I not good enough?” Edge wondered, speaking between broken sobs.

“no,” Sans said gently. “of course, you are.” Edge didn’t seem to hear him, lost in his own world.

“I-is there something w-wrong with me? Why? Just… Why him?”

“there is nothing wrong with you, Edge…”

“T-THEN WHY HIM?! WHY IS HE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME?!” Edge cried.

Sans froze for a moment. For a good few second, that felt like an eternity, he had no idea what to say to that. Mainly because he had asked himself that same question so many times when thinking about Red. But, after those few seconds, Sans cupped Edge’s jaw and pulled him up to look him in the eye socket. He looked into those dim red eye-lights and said with as much certainty as he possibly could.

“he isn’t. you are perfect, just as you are Edge.” With this, he clacked his teeth against Edge’s forehead in a skeleton kiss. “don’t ever let anymore make you feel otherwise. there is nothing about you that should change unless you want it to. and if anyone tries to tell you otherwise, tell me. i’ll make sure they have a bad time.”

Edge didn’t argue. He curled up with Sans pressed against him. Again, Sans was his teddy bear that night, but he didn’t mind. As long as Edge was doing better. He wasn’t okay, not by a longshot, but he was better.

Their souls pulsed almost in sync as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up! But... wait... I don't think I was supposed to see that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little bit of smut at the end! Nothing too good/bad. It's just there.
> 
> Also, sorry about the slow updates. My classes have me doing a lot of reading and I'm playing a little bit of catch-up. Hope you guys enjoy! I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapter yet.

It took a few more days before Edge was able to really talk again.  And several more before he could finally act like his normal self around the couple. Sans, however, still acted like Sans. Aside from clinging to Edge a lot, it didn't seem like there was anything wrong with him on the outside.

Even though they were doing better, their anxiety rose every time they were away from each other long. Edge still took regular breaks to come visit him at his station or even texted him throughout the day. Sometimes the message asked "where are you?" or "when will you be home?" It slowly changed to "what do you want for dinner?" or "can you pick up something for me?"

Sans was more than happy to push off his own pain in favor of helping Edge. After all, Red wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to help. Sans had a feeling that they did notice something was off with them, but they never said anything. Papyrus probably thought that Edge and Sans needed their space after breaking the news.

Red, he knew, was very observant. But, he didn't once say a thing about Sans cuddling up to his brother. They acted like it was... normal. Sans could see how that would both help and hurt Edge and himself. The fact that they didn't say anything made it both seemed like they cared and like they didn't.

Sans for what felt like the millionth time shook those thoughts from his skull. His shift was almost up. He checked his phone and saw one message. It was from Edge.

Home. Now.

Teleporting straight into their now shared room, Sans saw a blanket mountain on the bed. Oh... welp. Edge had to be in there somewhere. Time to find out where.

Crawling under the blanket, he carefully shimmied around the enormous mountain, looking for Edge.

"come here, Edge. tell me what happened," Sans said softly. He gained no response. After digging around he still couldn't find him. "Edgy, come on. i can't hug you if i don't know where you are." After a bit more digging and crawling, Sans came to a terrible realization.

He was lost.

Suddenly, a cover was removed from his head. The light blinded him but he looked up to see who his savior was. His eyes widened a little when he saw Edge in his red satin pajamas, looking just a tad amused.

"What on earth are you doing, silly bones?" Edge asked warmly, eye lights shining with affection.

Grinning up at him adoringly, Sans answered with, "oh, you know, just being a lazy bones."

"Why did I expect that to be a pun?" Edge asked as he sat down on the bed.

"because i'm a punny guy?" Sans suggested as he tried to squirm out of the mountain of blankets.

Ignoring the pun, Edge asked, "Do you need some help with that?"

"nah. i got it covered."

Edge's jaw dropped. Sans stopped what he was doing up to smile at him. Hearing him sputter, he giggled a little.

"SANS!" Edge practically screamed, his face red, trying to hide his smile. He reached over and dug into the blankets and swiftly snatched the small skeleton out. "THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

"you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" he said, slightly shaking a chuckling Sans.

Once Edge had settled down and hugged him close, Sans said, "so... there a reason why you had me skip out on work?" The taller skeleton clutched him a little tighter.

"Movie night..." he murmured. Sans frowned.

"wha-"

"MOVIE NIGHT!!!!" Sans flinched at the sudden yell throughout the house. He heard quick footsteps and Papyrus kicking the door off its hinges. He saw the look on Papyrus's face as he entered. The excitement was replaced with a little bit of shock. It was gone as quick as it came. "SANS! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK?"

The smaller skeleton looked between his brother and the broken door. "well, you know how much i _a door_ movie night. so when Edge messaged me that it was tonight, i came as soon as i could. Wood not miss it for the world."

Sans saw Papyrus's eye socket twitch a couple of times and his smile become strained. Sans's grin grew until he felt himself being lifted up higher.

Uh oh.

With an outraged 'NYEH', Edge sent him hurtling into Mt. Fluffy Blanket. A little stunned, Sans took a moment to regain his composure.

"really needed to get something off your chest, huh..."

Sans looked up to see their reactions. He saw a look of exhausted frustration from his brother and betrayal and rage from Edge.

"Sansss..." Edge hissed.

"welp. see you guys downstairs!" With that, Sans teleported to the living room right as Edge pounce. Sans somehow teleported right on top of Red... in his lap. The others had apparently made a pallet on the floor made of blankets and pillows.

He heard a low growl and he looked up. Red had a look in his eyes that he couldn't quite read. It made him feel smaller than he was and even more afraid. Red leered down at him for another minute before they saw both Papyruses sprint down the hall and slide to a halt just at the top of the stairs.

Red looked between Sans and the two Papyruses. "ok. one of ya looks orange in the face and the other looks red is the face. can one of you tell me why there's a blue shrimp in my lap?"

That... seemed to diffuse the tension instantly even if it was at Sans's. Both their brother held onto each other, trying not to fall over from the sheer force of their laughter.

Slightly peeved at the comment, Sans tried to stand up. But, Red seemed to have other ideas. Two large arms wrapped around Sans and wouldn't let him go.

"uh... there a reason why you're keeping me in your lap here, bub?"

Red shrugged as the two giggling skeletons joined them. "guess I just wanted to see if ya were as cuddly as Edge makes it seem. after all, he's been carryin' ya around like a teddy bear for a couple weeks now."

Oh... so they did notice. Of course they did. They weren't exactly trying to hide it. Edge kinda stiffened at the mention of it and looked away.

Trying to spare him the embarrassment, Sans tried to subtly change the subject. "dude, i am an unbearable cuddle buddy. i'm not soft at all, practically a bag of bones."

Papyrus let out a groan of despair as he and Edge made their escape to the kitchen. Red just wrapped his arms tighter around him and pulled him until he was flush against Red's ribs.

"yer a funny bag of bones. so yer okay in my book."

"Red, i could literally fit in your ribcage..."

"ya wanna try and see?"

"and be a snack for that monster you call a coat? i'm good."

"WHO WANTS POPCORN?" Papyrus asked as he skipped over to them somehow not spilling a single piece of popcorn. Red raised a hand and Papyrus eagerly sat down, leaning against Red.

Edge walked in not far behind him, holding his own bowl of popcorn. Wiggling his arms free, Sans reach for Edge, grasping at the air, silently begging for the other to come there. The taller skeleton strode over quickly but paused when he got there. He looked back and forth between Sans and Red, unsure of what to do.

Seeming to get an idea, Edge set the bowl aside and kneeled between Red's legs. Sans felt the Large skeleton stiffen considerably.

"boss... wadaya doin'?" Red asked cautiously. Edge said nothing as he leaned closer. He brought a hand up to Red's left arm and tugged at it. For some unknown reason, Red refused to let up on his grip around Sans. Annoyed, Edge came closer and did the absolute unexpected.

He bit the shit out of Red.

"Ow! Son of a Bitch!" Red yelled as he drew his arms away. He rubbed the sore arm as be watched Edge snuggle up against Sans and himself. "Jeez, boss. ya don' have ta be a little shit out it." Red just got a hiss in response. Red's brow knit as he slowly wrapped his arms around the three of them. "damn... i haven't seen ya like this since ya were a babybones..." he muttered.

Edge said nothing and twisted himself around so that he could see the TV. They were watching MTT's new movie. Sans could remember of it was the thirtieth or fortieth movie that the robot made, but he found himself focusing more on the other three in his presence.

He was happy to be this close to his little brother again. Even if they weren't directly touching, he was happy he was close to him. This setting… it was almost normal. Almost. Sans didn’t know what to think about Red wanting to cuddle him. Maybe he was just messing with him, just joking around. It didn’t mean anything.

 _Do I want it to mean something?_ Sans wondered. No. Red was dating his brother. Even so, Sans couldn’t help but notice how warm Red was. And with Edge on top of him, he was very content. Falling asleep was easy.

Sans turned over on his side and noticed something very off. That didn’t feel like bone he was laying on. Sans’s eye sockets shot open and he sat up in his bed. He looked around and everything was quiet, almost dead silent except for the TV running in the living room.

Rubbing his eye sockets, Sans yawned. _Must’ve fallen asleep on Red. One of them probably brought me up here after realizing it. I wonder if Edge is still awake…_

Sans got up from his bed, noting his missing jacket briefly. He concluded that the others probably took the chance to throw it in the wash. He went to the door and opened it. He immediately saw Edge standing there, staring over the banister. He had both hands over his teeth and a bright red flush over his cheekbones. Sans’s door creaked lightly as he opened it a bit more. Edge’s eye lights shot over to look at him. His eyes were wide with shock, horror, and shame.

Before he could even ask if the taller skeleton was all right, Edge darted away to his room. Sans’s brow bone furrowed. He wondered what on earth made Edge turn tail and run. He looked down over the banister and felt his eye lights gutter out again.

He couldn’t hear them over the TV, but he didn’t need to. Red had Papyrus bend over the couch, pelvis in the air. Red had his cock stuffed into Papyrus’s bright orange cunt. At some point, the larger skeleton had shed his jacket, putting their joining into full view. Even Sans could see their joined sex from where he was.

Red was thrusting in and out of Papyrus roughly. Papyrus had one hand to his teeth to muffle any noises that might escape. The other was in Red’s grasp, held behind Papyrus’s back. Red’s other hand was on the other’s hip, pulling him back into the thrusts.

Sans felt several emotions at that moment, but only two were noticeable above the rest. He felt anger at Red for defiling Papyrus and he felt aroused from watching them. He watched Red continue to pound into his little brother. He could only imagine the sounds Papyrus was making. That thought got his magic going. He felt his shorts tent.

Red leaned over Papyrus now, his arm resting on the couch. He pulled Papyrus’s arm back and pounded into him harder. Sans could see his pace quicken and become erratic. If only he could get a closer look…

Sans froze. His face flushed hotly as he realized what he was doing. He quickly turned back into his own room. He closed the door as quietly as he could and buried himself into the covers. After taking a few minutes to calm down and clear his head, he looked down at his own manifested member. Stars, it ached. He almost brought a hand down to touch it, to relieve some of the pain when he heard the TV turn off downstairs.

Sighing, he turned over, ignoring the sound of the shower turning on, of the washing machine being turned on, of his brother and his boyfriend going to bed, and, most importantly, he ignored the aching member in his pants. Today was not the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is running from his problems, and he's confusing himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm really happy to be back on a somewhat normal schedule. This week has been hectic from the start, but I am caught up on my work for the most part. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! And please tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sxh1417  
> I post up updates on this blog, so you know if there's going to be another delay, among other things.

Sans woke up and left immediately. He didn't think he could go back and face Papyrus or Red or even Edge for that matter. He was going to stay out all day. Shivering a little at his station, he was happy to have at least grabbed one of his other jackets that day. It was a fluffy dark green one that he rarely wore.

Even though it was soft, he still preferred his blue one. It just looked nicer. But, Sans didn't want to put in the effort to actually find his blue one that morning.

It was a very uneventful day. He didn't see Papyrus at all and Edge didn't message him a single time. Although he dreaded seeing him brother right now, both facts worried him greatly. But, being the spineless (heh), self-depreciating idiot he was, he didn't go check on them. In fact, once his shift was over there, he went to his concession stand for a few hours. After that, he went to Grillby's.

He fully expected Red to be there and give him shit about last night. The smaller skeleton was surprised to find that wasn't there. Grillby seemed to be taken aback by him. Sans took a seat with a smile and said, "hey, Grillbz."

"Hello, Sans, good to finally see you. The usual?"

"you know me too well."

Grillby smiled and strode into the kitchen. He came back out moments later with a burger and fries. Sans thanked the elemental as the plate was place in front of him. Grillby reached under the bar and took out a bottle of ketchup and handed it to the small skeleton. After that, Grill by left him alone for a few minutes, going to tend to his other patrons.

Sans sat there and enjoyed his food for a little bit. He checked his phone every once in a while to check for messages. His meal was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the tipsy, borderline drunk, Bunny monster that always sat in the booth.

"Heya Sansy~ I gotta say, green looks good on you."

Used to their antics, Sans just said, "thanks." He turned towards the bar, trying to end the conversation there. But Drunk Bunny didn't seem to take the hint. They sat down on the seat next to him and leaned against the bar.

"You've been gone a long time. Wanna tell a friend where you've been hanging around for the past couple weeks?"

"nah. not really."

"Come on, Sansy~ Don't be that way. You can tell me," they drawled as they leaned closer. Sans leaned away.

"i really don't want to talk about it," he replied. Why wouldn't they drop it?

"Well, if you ever wanna talk about it, I can always lend an ear,' they said and hastily got up and strode back to their seat. Sans stared in confusion. What just happened?

Suddenly, Grillby was in front of him, passing him a shot that he didn't know he needed until now.

"thanks Grillbz." Sans took the shot and downed it.

"You looked like you needed it," he said. "I would ask where you've been, but I don't wanna pry."

"it's all right. i've just had a terrible month is all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it gets better for you," Grillby stated warmly (heh)... Damn. Even that pun didn't cheer him up.

"thanks. i appreciate it..."

Grillby smiled and stood there with Sans, talking about the little things he missed in the two weeks. It wasn't much at all. Nothing big ever really happened in the small down. All that happened was a Grillby hosting a few dates for Red and Papyrus. Sans deflated at hearing that. He still wasn't okay about it. Sans took another shot as Grill by told him about how they would whisper little things into each other's earholes, giggle and blush. It sounded to him like what he saw had been oncoming for at least a week. Sans sunk into his seat.

Sans asked for another shot, but Grillby refused. He had cut Sans off for the night. Not wanting to go back he just yet, Sans stayed there, laying his head on the cool bar in front of him. After what felt like a few minutes, Sans felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"nnnhh... lemme sleep pappy..." Sans slurred.

"Sans."

That wasn't Papyrus. Sans looked up and saw Grillby standing there.

"oh..."

"I'm closing now, Sans."

"oh... ok." Grillby's brow furrowed.

"Papyrus didn't show up to pick you up today. Is there something wrong?"

Sans felt his eyes tear up a little but he shook his head. He didn't know why Pap didn't pick him up but he was relieved and sad about it. Grillby put a comforting hand on him.

"I'm always here if you ever want to talk."

"heh... thanks, Grillbz... can i... can i stay with you tonight?" Sans didn't look up at his fiery friend. He expected the other to refuse.

"Absolutely," he replied. "You don't even need to ask."

///

_Oh... oh fucking stars...._

This wasn't supposed to happen, but it was nice anyway. He was going to just sleep on the couch, not Grillby's bed, even if it was  _much_ more comfortable. He wasn’t supposed to already be out of his shorts, in nothing but the green jacket, clutching at Grillby’s opened button-up shirt.

"ahhh... fuck, Grillbz." Sans moaned loudly as Grillby's heated hands pressed into his ribs. The fire licked around his bones in a way on it could and man was it good. Grillby smiled down at him. His pants and underwear already pushed down, his member pressed against his upper femur.

"So close already? We've barely even started," he teased. Sans couldn't muster the energy to glare at him.

"please..." he whined, arching into him more. "don't... haaa... don't t-tease... ahhh!" Sans threw his head back when Grillby reached into his sternum, grazing his fingers under his sternum, so close to his soul. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuck. please don't stop!"

"And not have any fun myself? That's not exactly fair, Sans." Sans gasped when Grillby pressed their hips together. The flame monster gripped Sans's sternum from underneath and ground his member against Sans's pubic arch.

"Please! Please, stars please!"

"You have to form something for me, love. Come on..." Grillby caressed his iliac crest and around his pelvis. He even dipped his fingers into the thick cloud of magic that had collected there. "Come on, Sans. You know what I want... please?"

For a good minute, Sans seriously considered it. He wanted to be fucked so bad. The very thought of Grillby inside him had his cunt almost form. In the end, he chose the same as he usually did. He let his member form. It was dripping precum liberally.

The disappointed expression Grillby showed almost had him regretting his decision. Grillby had requested a pussy before, but Sans refused every time. He wanted to save that part of him… Even if the person he wanted to give that to was taken, he didn’t want to give it to anyone else. Sans moaned loudly as Grillby wrapped a hand around his erection. He played with the head, making Sans buck his hips into the touch.

“Gah… g... good, so good,” Sans moaned, some droll slipping down his chin. “stars…”

The flame elemental’s fingers trailed down just below his member to the small puckered entrance Sans formed. Grillby nearly had to restrain Sans with how much he writhed. The elemental tried to make sure Sans was prepared well. The small skeleton didn’t make it easy for him. He was eager to be filled.

The warm fingers pressed into a sensitive spot that had him begging openly. Grillby didn’t waste another moment before lining himself up. He grabbed Sans by his iliac crests and slowly pressed inside. Sans let out a long, satisfied moan as he felt Grillby enter him. He needed this. He really needed this. He could see the orange dick through his magic and flashes of the night before came back.

He’d seen his brother’s entrance. _Orange and dripping as it was swallowing up Red’s dick…_

“Oh, stars… Sans. You got so tight around me,” Grillby breathed, thrusting into him.

_He took it so well too. Red was big and Papyrus took him like it was nothing._

“Fuck, Sans… Keep that up.” Grillby’s pace sped up a little, his hands roaming Sans’s body. Sans’s didn’t bother to hold in his moans. Grillby felt so good inside him.

_Would Red feel like this? Would it feel this good?_

“faster… please…” Sans rasped. Grillby complied without hesitation.

 _What would it feel like with my pussy?_ Sans felt a jolt of heat run through his body. _Would I be just like Pap? Will I moan like that? It must have felt good with how loud he was…_

“harder. Grillbz, fuck me harder...” Sans pleaded.

“If you say so,” Grillby said before he started pounding into him. Sans screamed as Grillby hit his spot. It was so good now, it almost hurt.

_Would Edge be as loud as Pap?_

Sans didn’t know where the thought came from, but it turned him on beyond belief. He bucked against Grillby, trying to get that dick buried deeper in him. It wasn’t enough. Slightly frustrated, Sans wrapped his legs around Grillby and rolled them over. Grillby was shocked at first but chocked on a moan as soon as Sans began to ride him.

“Damn it, Sans…  hah… What’s gotten into you?” Grillby asked, grabbing Sans’s hips. He began to pull the smaller down with each thrust. Sans didn’t answer him. He was desperate for some sort of relief. His vision went hazy, but he kept bouncing. The feel of it grazing his walls felt so good.

_Please tell me I’m not going into heat…_

“Come on, Sans. Cum for me.” Sans’s body locked up immediately, his cock spurting. Rivulets of blue cum hit Grillby’s chest and some of it got on his ribs. He was panting heavily now, his voice hoarse from his screaming. He didn’t realize he was so close. Once the initial shock faded, Sans’s body wanted to collapse. But, he didn’t want it to end yet. He still felt an aching need in him.

Shifting a little, Sans raised himself up. Some of Grilby’s cum slipped out of him and oozed down his femur. Grillby stroked his femurs, slowly, but visibly twitched when Sans dropped himself back down. He felt the elemental’s prick twitch inside him. The bartender looked up at him with a questioning look.

“what... did you think we were done with just one round, Grillbz?”

Grillby’s stared up at him in shock and a little concern. Sans was tired. He shouldn’t let this continue. But, it was hard to say no to those little hearts in his eyes…

Sighing, Grillby said, “Safe word is ‘icicle’.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Sans have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Two chapters in one week!  
> I originally had a different idea for this chapter, but I'm bad at planning. :P Oh well, I hope you all enjoy! I'll be working on the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sxh1417  
> I post updates there on all my stories.

Sans lost track of how long they'd been fucking. At the moment, though, he was riding Grillby. Grillby's chest to his spine. Grillby's hand had been stroking his member and the other was making circles on his hip.

His body tensed up, his bones locking as he was thrown over the edge again. As the pleasure of his orgasm faded, he began moving again. His bones protested it, but he needed this. He needed to feel wanted.

Grillby forcibly still his hips, making Sans whine in soft protest.

"Sans..."

"please... don't stop... i can keep going," Sans rasped. "please, Grillbz. do this for me..."

Grillby didn't deny him that.

///

When Sans woke up in the morning, his head was splitting, but his body felt pleasantly sore. He raised his head, only to immediately have a bottle of water waved in front of it. He rubbed his eye sockets and gave a grateful grunt. He took it and downed half of it. As soon as he was done he saw Grillby pull up his desk chair and stare at him expectantly.

"i still don't wanna talk about it," Sans stated with a sigh.

"But, you need to," Grillby shot back. "Papyrus is dating Red. You like Red. Is that why I haven't seen you in two weeks?"

Sans sputtered and nearly choked on air. "i do _not_ like him."

"No... But you want to fuck him."

"what in all the stars makes you think that, Grillbz?"

"Sans. We fucked for half the night. Half the time, you weren't calling _my_ name."

Sans froze. He wanted to curl in on himself in that moment. Grillby was upset. He had to be. Dear Asgore, why was he so sick? How could he think about his brother's boyfriend? How could he fantasize about them fucking? And Edge... Gods, Edge would be heartbroken if he found out about his crush. Edge only used him as a teddy bear, and he was lucky enough to get that. But now he won't want to be around him, won't want to comfort him... he was just a replacement. To top it off, he loved the person replacing him. Why was he so fucking sick?

Sans didn't realize that he was being picked up. HD didn't register the warm hands stroking his skull, or wipe away his tears, or rubbing his bones soothing. He couldn't hear the sweet, comforting words Grillby whispered to the side of his skull.

Sans was sobbing by then. His breath in had hitched and was rattling his ribcage. So much he had bottled up. The little cracks in his soul grew deeper. It hurt so much...

Grillby couldn't see an end in sight. He reached into the skeleton's ribcage and grasped his soul. He didn't pry into what was bother in the poor thing, but he did send out as much love and supportive feelings he could.

Sans was a little overwhelmed at the sudden feelings shooting through him. He struggled a little in the bartender's hold but didn't do anything more than that. He was so tired and everything was so warm.

"Sans... it's okay..." he heard through the fog of negative thoughts and fuzzy warmth warring over his mind. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be all right."

Grillby kept saying this to him. It felt so strange. The last time this happened, he was the one helping Edge. Before, he couldn't imagine being on the receiving end. Now that he was, it was surreal. The fog cleared up a bit. He was in that state where he was just tired of crying. A few minutes later, he just couldn't feel anything.

"Better?" Grillby wondered.

"debatable..." he deadpanned.

"Then we can just sit here. We don't have to talk just yet." Sans didn't like the 'yet' part. He just didn't want to talk.

They sat there for another hour before Grillby had to put him down. He had to go open up the store, even though no one arrived this early. He helped Sans wash up and get dressed. The entire time, Sans didn't say a thing. The bartender carried the other downstairs to the restaurant and set him in his usual seat while he went about opening the place.

After another hour went by, Sans said, "Grillby... do you tolerate me?"

A little taken aback by the question, the bartender hesitated in opening the door. "Tolerate you?"

"yeah... do you just put up with me because I'm a regular? because of the sex?"

 _Do you care_?

Sans couldn't bring himself to look at Grillby again. Fear was beginning to swell in his soul. He flinched when he felt warm arm wrap around him.

"Sans. No. I do not put up with you or tolerate you. Yes, you are a regular and, yes, the sex is sans-sational," Grillby reassured, seeing Sans's ever present smile twitch a little. "But, you are my friend, above all else. It doesn't matter whether or not you love your brother and his boyfriend-" Sans's eye light vanished. "Most monsters can't judge you, especially fire elementals. I mean, it's in our culture for a person to share their first heat with their fathers as part of our sexual education."

Sans's face turned a bright and pretty blue at that.

"Yeah... Sex for us is pretty casual, as you know. But little to nothing is known about skeletons after the massacre. No one is going to judge you, Sans."

"that's.... a little comforting. But-"

"No 'buts', unless I'm fucking yours over the counter." The little skeleton's skulk was lit up with light now. "Watch it, Sans. With that jacket, someone might mistake you for a Giftmas tree." Grillby teased.

"Grillbz!"

"Ha ha. I'm just messing with you," Grillby said as he pet Sans's skull. "But in all seriousness, you need to talk to them about it. Let them know how you feel, because it could pay off in your favor." Sans's look turned sour again.

"i can't do that... Edge loves his brother too... I don't want to hurt him like that..."

"I feel like I'm missing more information than that."

"yeah... two weeks ago me and edge had found out that our bros were dating... it was more than a little shocking. i... had another episode."

"Oh no..." Grillby's arms wrapped tighter around him.

"it got bad, grillbz. i almost moved to the basement this time. i had a nest prepared and everything. then the last night i sleep in my own bed, i hear Pap crying, only to figure out that it wasn't Pap. it had been Edge. that night we just grew attached to each other. we needed the company... and for two weeks we were inseparable, until a couple days ago and the other night."

"What happened a couple days ago?"

"nothing too important. we went back to work is all..."

"And the other night?"

Sans remained silent.

"Come on, Sans. I know you're still upset, but you'll feel a better once you've told someone."

Sans grimaced and continued, "movie night. things were getting back to normal. hell, i fell asleep on Red. at some point, they put me back in my room. i woke up and went to go get a glass of water, but as soon as i opened my bedroom door, i saw Edge. as soon as he saw me, he bolted back to his room. he'd been looking over the banister, so out of curiosity, i looked too. give you two guesses on what i found."

"Papyrus and Red making out?"

"close. they were fucking on the couch and pallet on the floor..."

"Boo. You said I had two guesses."

"i got impatient."

"Really now? Mr. Patient got impatient..."

"i get the feeling you're missing the real issue here. i, Sans the Skeleton, caught my brother and his boyfriend doing the nasty, thinking they could get away with it by playing a movie at full volume," Sans snipped before his eye lights guttered out. "Edge saw it too... shit. he's probably worse off than me."

"You can always go check on him."

Sans opened his mouth to argue but shut it with a loud click. He couldn't really argue with that logic and get away with it.

"fine. i'll check on him as soon as i get back to the house today."

"Good, because the Inn is closed this weekend and Muffet's coming by soon. You can't stay the night.”

“aw. and here i thought i could enjoy your awesome couch this time.”

“Feel free, but Muff and I aren’t going to be quiet.”

“gotcha. i’m gonna skip on the voyeurism today. i don’t feel like bleaching my eye sockets.”

“Ha and ha. She’s not that bad.”

“i didn’t say she was. besides, i can’t control who you take into the bedroom. i’m just saying having all those eyes on me makes my skin crawl, or at least it would if I had any.”

“Don’t you have a sentry job to get your boney ass to?”

“yep.”

“Then get out of my restaurant before I kick your coccyx out.”

“ouch, Grillbz. don’t joke about that.”

“Then go.”

“in a minute…”

“Now.”

“just a few more seconds?”

“No. Now.”

Sans let out a tired sigh. “fine…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!!!!! Sorry for not updating in a while, there's just been a lot going on lately. Between school and family problems.... it's just been tough. Anyway. I apologize for a lot of the skips in the story, but they weren't really intentional, they just kinda happened. Oh, well. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr. You can copy and paste the site I provided in a previous chapter. Right now, I'm just too tired...

Just because the Inn was closed and Grillby was busy, didn't mean Sans had no other place to go. He grinned to himself as he knocked on Alphys's lab door. He could hear a loud, surprised squeak from within. Hearing the scraping of claws on the floor, Sans counted down the seconds before Alphys opened the door. Blue dusted his cheekbones at the sight of her in one of the shortest dresses imaginable.

"S-s-s-sans! What a-are you d-d-doing here?" she asked. Sans's soul fell a little. Did she not _want_ him here? Was he bothering her?

"my bro was busy with Red this weekend and i'd thought i'd get out of the house and give them some space."

"Oh! T-that's so sweet o-of you, Sans. B-but that really d-d-didn't answer my question."

"i was wondering if maybe i could stay the night? watch some anime and maybe do some sciency stuff."

Alphys blushed brightly, causing Sans to raise a brow bone. Just as they were about to speak to break the uncomfortable silence, a loud and all too familiar yell came from inside.

"HEY, BABE! WHERE'S THE RAMEN? I CAN'T FIND ANY IN HERE!"

Alphys didn't wait a single second before shouting back. "Did you check the cabinet above the counter?"

A few seconds later, Undyne replied, "FOUND IT! THANKS!"

Sans and Alphys just stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes. The dinosaur monster's face was bright red and steadily getting redder.

"so..." Alphys visibly tensed when he spoke. "how long's that been going on?"

"A-a-a w-while..." she stuttered looking anywhere but him.

"i'll leave you too it then," he replied and turned away. "have fun."

///

Alphys shut the door and locked it. She stared at it for a good minute before turning back to go to her living room. Undyne waved from her spot on the couch. Alphys smiled back and went over to her. Her girlfriend picked her up and placed her in her lap.

Alphys didn't pay much attention to the show itself. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts. Sans was acting a little weird.

"Hey, Dyne?" Alphys asked. Undyne grunted in response. “Why’s you cancel training with Papyrus today?” Undyne smirked.

“No reason, babe. Don’t worry about it.”

“No. I will worry about it. Sans came by asking if he could stay the night. He looked like he really didn’t want to go home.”

“It’s nothing, Al. He’ll find a place and if he doesn’t, then we’ll have a very interesting week next week.”

Alphys stared up at her, analyzing her stoic features. Then, as it clicked in her head, her face heated up until her scales turned a very pretty pink. “No way…”

///

Slamming the door to the hotel’s entrance, Sans began to stomp down the street. Damn that fucking robot. Damn him. The hotel is full. How? How the hell was it full? He had a permanent reserved room as the restaurant comedian.

_“Well, sugar skull, if you really want a room you can always persuade me~”_

Sans shivered at the memory. That lusty robot has both parts, he can go fuck himself if he wanted to. Sans groaned. He didn’t need that image in his head.

The skeleton was so frustrated that he didn’t even bother teleporting. No one could or would house him. He wasn’t going to ask Toriel. He did ask Asgore, but he was busy this weekend and wouldn’t mention what. Why was no place open? He just wanted to spend one night away from home but he clearly was not getting his way.

By the time he got to Snowdin, he had cooled down a bit. He wasn’t angry anymore, just frustrated with everything. He contemplated for a moment spending the night in the shed, but when he went over, it was locked. Well shit. He walked to the door and into the house with relatively quiet. There was no noise he could hear just yet. Maybe it would be okay?

Sans went all the way to his room and plopped down on his bed. He leaned back and let out a relieved sigh. He waited for a few minutes before closing his eyes.

“AH!”

Nope. That was a moan. Sans’s eyes shot open and he sat straight up. Not happening. Nuh uh. Sans grabbed his pillow and blanket and teleported to the basement. He laid down on his little pallet and turned over, feeling the heat spread through his bones at the memory of that sound. Fuck… He hoped that this was not going to be a permanent thing.

///

Two more days of his and Sans was beyond frustrated, emotionally and sexually. Papyrus was apparently a screamer. It was a fact he didn’t need to know but spent two nights getting familiar with it. It had taken him one day to realize that his brother was in heat and that Red was helping him. Edge had completely disappeared, too. San hadn’t seen him or heard from him at all.

_He’s probably avoiding me._

It didn’t matter.

_Lying to yourself is bad you know._

Sans shook his skull. Of course, he missed Edge’s company. He missed cuddling next to him and sleeping with him. He missed stroking his skull to help him get to sleep and Edge petting his cheekbones and carrying him around.

He missed Edge a lot.

The third day of Papyrus’s heat had gone much better than the others. It seemed to be dying down rapidly. By dinner, Papyrus was in the shower while Red got things out the make dinner. Sans stopped him however when he had popped into the kitchen with a few bags from Grillby’s. Red looked at him with surprise and with more than a little gratitude. Sans had to hand it to him, though. Papyrus was a very energetic monster. The fact that Red was awake told Sans something about his stamina.

Ignoring the small spike of heat in his body at that thought, he handed over one of the bags to Red and put Papyrus’s milkshake in the fridge.

“thanks, little blue,” Red said as he sat down at the table. His chair creaked under his weight.

“no problem. consider it thanks for helping paps. heats are horrible,” Sans replied. Red’s face flushed immediately.

“sorry…” he murmured. Sans didn’t meet his eyes.

“it’s fine.”

“i get the feelin’ that it’s not,” Red replied, looking down. “i mean, it’s been – what – two months since me and Pap started dating? for you to have to hear that…”

“what are you getting at, Red?” Sans snapped.

“i’m sorry. i should have talked to you…”

“Red. not now.”

“But – ”

“n o t  n o w . . .”

Red’s jaw snapped shut with a click. Sans walked out of the room swiftly and up to his own. He should at least get his own clothes together so Papyrus didn’t have to do it. Besides, three days without Papyrus’s sweep through his room had left it in a complete disaster. It was the very least he could do for his brother.

After having cleaned up his room, Sans took the laundry down to the washer and was surprised when he ran into something hard. He lost his footing and landed on his tailbone with a loud grunt.

“OH, STARS! BROTHER, I AM SO SORRY!”

Sans looked up and saw Papyrus in that orange sweater Sans faintly remembered getting him one Giftmas. He was also wearing those loose yoga pants. All and all, he looked much smaller than he really was. As he was about to get up, he was knocked back again by the very scent the was radiating off Papyrus. It was so sweet and musky that it instantly had his magic lighting up in response.

Wait. What was he doing? Papyrus’s hands were under his arms now and he was being picked up.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” Sans couldn’t think to answer as Papyrus treated him like a teddy bear. The taller skeleton’s scent was making it difficult to think, let alone speak. Oh stars, no wonder. His face was pressed right into Papyrus’s cervical vertebrae. It smelled so nice…

“um… sweetheart?” That was Red. Of course, it was Red. He was saying something else that he couldn’t hear. He was too conflicted on whether to pull the scent closer or push it away for… what was the reason again?

“BROTHER, YOU ARE BEING AWFULLY QUIET.”

Ah. That was the reason. This was his brother. He shouldn’t want to touch his brother. He shouldn’t want to pin his brother down and fuck him into the floor. He shouldn’t want to claim him in front of Red. He shouldn’t want to see Red’s flushed face as he strokes himself to the sight, guiding Sans’s pace and movements. The hunger in his eyes…

Sans felt his magic manifest. He didn’t wait around to see if his brother noticed, though. He took a shortcut to his room and locked the door immediately. His soul thumped rapidly in his ribcage as he leaned against his bedroom door. As soon as the adrenaline of his escape passed, he collapsed onto the floor.

Why? Why did Red do this to him? He hated Red. He hated how everyone loved Red more than him. He… wanted to be under him…

No. Sans couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t do this right now. Arousal be damned. Red be damned. Everything be damned! He picked himself up and marched over to his dresser. He rummaged through his sock drawer until he found the item he was looking for. Alphys gave this to him a long time ago when she found out that about his insomnia. He popped the cap and took out a couple of pills and knocked them back.

He hid the bottle away and threw himself on his bed. Unwrapping the bundle of blankets, Sans curled under them, trying to ignore his aching magic. He didn’t know what it had formed and he didn’t want to know. He ignored the insistent knocking on his door and waited for the medicine to take effect.

Soon, his eyes began to droop and he let himself fall asleep.

///

_The smaller skeleton was pinning his partner to the bed. The magic wrapped around him was so warm and tight. He pumped his cock in and out of his partner, listening to the sweet sounds the other was making._

_“Sans…. P-please…”_

_“please, what? you have to say it if you want it.”_

_“Please… Don’t make me…” Slowing down his pace, Sans bit the other's neck. “AH! No… Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!”_

_“then say it.”_

_“It’s embarrassing…” Sans slowed again to a very sluggish pace. The skeleton below him whined and writhed against him. Taking the other’s hips in hand, Sans pressed them into the bed. He heard a loud whimper from the taller skeleton. Looking up into those red eye-lights he saw him cave._

_Red eye-lights?_

_“Please… Please fuck me… I want you to fuck me hard…” Sans couldn’t deny that the skeleton under him was gorgeous, despite it not being who he originally fantasized about._

_“as you wish, Edgy.” He started up a brutal pace that had them both breathless within seconds. He was so close… So close…_

_“Sans, I’m-”_

Sans’s eye-sockets shot open immediately. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was again. He was in his bed, the covers were tangled around his feet, he was alone and he was painfully hard. Taking a moment, he tried to grasp at the remaining wisps of his dream before it slipped away forever. Remembering, he felt his face flush hot.

_Fucking hell... Why did I dream of Edge?_

Sans covered his eyes with his arms in shame. What was wrong with him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. My phone had the original chapter on it, but it decided to go “LOL FUCK YOU!” and stop working… I’ve had to retype this entire chapter and no matter what I do it doesn't feel right… I even had an entire story written on my phone that I was going to post along with this chapter. But, again my phone told me to go fuck myself with a cactus. So, I’ll have to bring myself to try and retype it at some point.
> 
> My heart is kinda shattered right now. I’m listening to this song to make me happy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q16Kx9-Ys2s. Hopefully, it will make someone’s day like it did with mine.))

Sans dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen. He was very grateful for the full pot of coffee waiting for him. He got out a mug and poured himself a cup of it, filling it up only half-way. He went to his cabinet and opened it. He was upset to find that all of Grillby’s special bourbon was gone. He sighed, turning back to his cup of coffee. With a heavy heart, he filled the cup up with only coffee.

As he sat there, sipping his coffee with a grimace, Sans mulled over his dream, trying to discern why in the hell he had dreamed it in the first place. He expected a dream about Papyrus, but Edge? He didn’t think he felt anything about Edge until that dream. The more he thought about it, the more appealing the thought was.

Edge’s eye sockets with little beads of tears in them… That thin frame draped over the side of the couch… Those long legs spread around either side of Sans’s pelvis, grinding – Sans shook his head immediately. He was Edge’s teddy bear, nothing more. Edge was sweet and fragile, there was no way he could touch him like that. Edge, also only wanted Red. _Who doesn’t nowadays…_

No. Sans was content with just being close to Edge. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to him and sleep. He missed how warm Edge felt. He wanted to nuzzle into his collarbone again. He wondered how it would taste- _NOPE. STOP THAT LINE OF THINKING RIGHT THERE!_

Sans took a gulp of his coffee, focusing on the bitter taste rather than the thoughts that were coming to his mind. What was wrong with him? He didn’t normally think this way. Normally, his thoughts would be filled with glorious puns. Stars… When was the last time he told a pun? Had he forgotten his main job as a comedian? Blasphemy. He needed to fix this.

“SANS!”

Said skeleton jolted, surprised by the sudden volume he had been deprived of for several days. Sans looked at his brother for a moment, before grinning. An opportunity!

“easy on the volume, Paps. you almost made me-“

“DON’T YOU DARE!

“jump out of my _skin_.”

“NYEEEH! WE DON’T HAVE SKIN!” Papyrus yelled. Sans chuckled.

“oh, we don’t? that’s a shock, _tibia_ honest.”

“STAHP! THESE ARE WORSE THAN USUAL!”

“sorry, i know i’m a little rusty.” Papyrus’s eye twitched. “i’ll try to _iron_ out my act.”

“DON’T _PRESS_ YOUR LUCK!” Immediately, Papyrus covered his mouth with a soft gasp. His face flushed and his expression seemed to go through all the stages of grief in less than ten seconds. Finally, he stomped out of the kitchen to the living room, where Sans heard a loud thump. Sans casually strolled after him and snorted when he saw Papyrus had fallen down onto his back on the floor. He stared up that ceiling, his face blank while Sans laughed heartily.

When Sans finally calmed down, he walked over to his brother. He was happy to have this normality back. Their usual banter filled a hole in his soul that he didn’t know was there. He strode over to his brother, standing next to him as he smiled down at him.

“sorry, bro. i was just ribbin’ you.”

“NYEH!”

Before he knew it, he was being pulled down to the floor. Apparently, Papyrus had enough of his puns. They wrestled around for a while. Papyrus was trying to get Sans to shut up while Sans was constantly telling puns. They both laughed so hard. Sans was in hysterics while Papyrus was trying his best to stay mad, but he was giggling too. They both stopped when they saw two stout legs in front of their faces and a large skeleton looming over them.

“yous two looks like yer havin’ fun,” Red stated.

“NO, WE ARE NOT!” Papyrus snapped indignantly while trying to stifle his giggles.

“aw. too bad. i was thinking about joinin’,” Red smirked.

“you would squish us both under your weight, fat ass,” Sans taunted before rolling out from under Papyrus.

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus hissed.

“sorry, bro,” Sans said immediately.

“at least i’m not a pipsqeak like you, shotstack.”

“it’s not the size that matters, it’s how you use it,” Sans replied with a wink.

“well, from what yer-“

“OKAY! THAT’S ENOUGH!” Papyrus cut in, popping up like a daisy. “I’VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU A QUESTION, BROTHER!”

“uh… ok. fire away, bro.”

“ERM… Well… Red and I have noticed that you and Edge have been well… We feel like you have been avoiding us.”

“nah, paps, i-“

“let ‘im finish,” Red interrupted, but there was no malice behind the words.

“It’s completely understandable since my heat hit so suddenly. But, we were wondering if you and Edge were… all right?”

Sans didn’t know what to think. His initial response was going to be ‘no’, but he couldn’t tell him that. So, he went with his normal answer of, “don’t worry, paps. i’m fine.” But, like so many times before, he could see his brother didn’t believe it. Red even looked a little angry, to which Sans looked away. That angry presence made him not only feel uneasy, but very afraid. He was scared and he wanted to go crawl in a hole. The longer the silence stretched, the more he felt like crying.

“what abou’ _my_ bro?”

Sans cringed at that, which did not make Red lighten the atmosphere at all. It only made it worse. He hadn’t spoken to Edge since the movie night. He didn’t know where Edge was or how he was feeling. He wanted to give Edge his space and well… they just hadn’t spoken since.

“i’m not sure… we haven’t been talking lately.”

Honesty was apparently the wrong way to go in this situation. Red snarled at him and picked him up the collar of his green jacket, despite Papyrus’s protests. Sans whimpered as Red pulled him up to look him into his eyes.

“you are gonna march yer tiny ass upstairs right now and check on him. if i find out when we get back that ya didn’t do this, you don’ wanna know what i’m gonna do to ya,” Red growled and teleported them upstairs. He promptly dropped the smaller one and teleported back downstairs. “we’ll be back later to check on you two.”

“wait! where are you going?” Sans asked as he looked between the railing bars at their retreating backs.

“mettaton’s concert. bought these tickets months ago and wanted ta make sure they got used,” Red said. “now look after my brother, dipshit!”

_SLAM!_

Sans flinched at the sound. It sounded final. He didn’t know Red would be that angry and he was very afraid of what Red would do if he didn’t do as he was told. Still… Red’s never been that rough with him. It sent a pleasant tingle up his back. He shook his head. Maybe Grillby was right. Maybe he was going into heat. _or i’m just being a pervert…._

Sans hesitantly walked over to Edge’s door. It might as well have been his room now since he was the only one staying in it. Sans went over and knocked gently. He heard a small squeak come from inside, telling him that Edge was indeed in there.

“hey, Edgy? your brother wanted me to check in with you. you’ve been in there for a long time,” Sans said softly. Edge must still be upset. After all, while Sans was hiding at Grillby’s, Edge was stuck here. He had nowhere else to go. He probably heard everything that went on between their brothers.

After a few minutes, he finally heard Edge reply. “I-I’m… fine,” he rasped.

Sans’s brow furrowed. He didn’t like the sound of that hoarse voice. “are you sure? you don’t sound too good. do you need me to get you anything?”

There was another long pause that he didn’t like at all. “W-Water…”

Sans popped away instantly. He went downstairs and even washed Edge’s favorite cup just to fill it with water. He took a shortcut back upstairs and knocked again. “i’ve got your water. may i come in?”

It took only a minute for Edge to respond this time, giving Sans a small feeling of relief. He opened the door and almost fell back on his coccyx from the strength of the scent that hit him. Sans had to hold his breath as he looked around the dark room. Edge had the covers pulled up to his chin and he was curled up into a tight little ball. A soft glow was emitting from the covers and Sans felt his soul drop. Oh, sweet Asgore, how could he be so stupid…

The scent that hit him was Edge’s heat scent. It smelled like someone had been making coffee in there for a week. It smelled purely like one of those strong, rich coffees that you just couldn’t get enough of. Sans felt his magic react to it immediately. He stomped on his own foot as a distraction as he slowly walked over to Edge. He lightly pet Edge’s head but removed it when Edge jerked away.

“here’s your water,” Sans said awkwardly. He was going to set it on the table and leave to call Red, but Edge brought a hand out of the covers to grab his arm.

“P…Please? Water…”

Sans hissed under his breath. Edge was so far gone in his heat. He couldn’t even speak properly anymore, but Sans understood what he meant. He gently propped up Edge’s head and held the cup of water to it. Edge slowly sipped the water, tired and groggy. It didn’t go unnoticed to Sans that the longer he stayed, the more energy Edge seemed to have. By the time the taller skeleton finished the cup, he was holding it himself and sitting up, but the blanket was still covering most of him.

“do you need anything else? when was the last time you’ve eaten?”

“I… I don’t know. I guess it’s been a couple of days,” Edge murmured.

“alright… well, we both know you don’t want my cooking. i don’t want to accidentally poison you. but, there’s some leftover spaghetti in the fridge.” Edge’s face scrunched up at that. “how about poptarts? i’m sure we’ve got some left, or i could run down to grillby’s for a milkshake? i know my brother likes them, maybe you could give them a try.”

“What is it?”

“well, it’s mostly milk but it has some sugar. the best way i can describe it is that it’s between ice cream and a smoothie. not the best thing to have right now, but it’s at least something to get on your stomach if you don’t really feel like eating anything solid.”

“I… would like to try it.” Sans’s eyelights lit up brighter at that. Edge was alright. Everything would be okay now. He wasn’t pushing Sans’s away or hating him. He was letting Sans take care of him. The very thought made some part of his instinctual side purr.

“ok. i’ll be back in a few minutes, i promise.”

With that, he took a shortcut to Grillby’s and ordered three different kinds, Strawberry, Chocolate, and Vanilla. He didn’t know which one Edge would have liked, so he was going to get the other to try all of them. Once they were ready, Grillby gave him a funny look as he set down the gold, took the drinks, and popped away. Teleporting outside of Edge’s door seemed like the reasonable thing to do. Sans didn’t want to just pop in and invade Edge’s personal space. He knocked before he opened the door.

Edge was still in the same spot, but the covers were all drawn up around him tighter than before. He slowly walked forward and placed the cups on the bedside table.

“i didn’t know which one you would want so i got you three different flavors.”

“Flavors?”

“yeah. there’s strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate. i’m not asking that you eat all three. i just want you to try them. you don’t have to force yourself to eat anyone if you don’t want to,” Sans said. Edge nodded slowly before reaching for the strawberry. He took a small taste before setting it back down. He went for the vanilla and took a sip. “my bro likes that one.” Sans said. Edge set that one down too.

“It’s a little too sweet,” Edge replied.

“that’s okay,” Sans assured. Edge took the chocolate one and took a sip. He paused and took another. Sans smiled when he seemed to sink further into the covers, content with the milkshake he chose. Sans went downstairs and put the milkshakes in the freezer.

This wasn’t too bad. It was like helping Alphys with her heat. Edge was calm, a bit tired. He looked like he was in pain, but he hadn’t asked Sans for anything other than food and water. He would do anything Edge asked but nothing more, not when he was this far into his heat. Sans was amazed by his amount of self-restraint around the other. He was a strong, handsome, cool guy… Anyone would be lucky to have him.

Sans stopped midway to Edge’s room. Oh… That’s right… He’d forgotten who that lucky someone was. Red was the keeper of Edge’s heart right now, just like Papyrus was the keeper of Sans’s heart, even if lately, Sans wanted to share that love with someone else. Edge made sense. He was a Papyrus. But Red? Red was still an asshole to him. He couldn’t remember a moment the other was necessarily nice to him. His soul ached.

He went back to Edge’s room to find that the other had finished off the milkshake. He smiled as he collected the cup to take to the trash. He was stopped when Edge whined.

“It’s so hot…” he whimpered. Edge pulled the cover tighter around him, if possible. Then a thought occurred to Sans. His and the Fell’s universes were very similar. If Papyrus was…

“Edge?” Sans asked gently. “is this your first heat?” Edge shook his head. Sans felt relief wash over him.

“I’ve just… I’ve never had someone take care of me during them before,” Edge informed. Sans mentally slapped himself when he felt his face heat up. _he didn’t mean it that way…_

“heats are rough. it’s always good to have someone there to help you, make sure you eat and keep hydrated.” Edge nodded sheepishly, his own face flushing a little. “i’ll be right back.” Sans went to throw away the empty milkshake.

Edge was just precious. He was so sweet and insecure. He needed someone to take care of him like this sometimes. Sans was more than happy to be here. He slowly went back upstairs, plucking Fluffy Bunny off the shelf as he went. Edge might enjoy the distraction. It may even give him the peace of mind to sleep. When he walked back in, Edge was laying on his side. He smiled when Sans flashed him the book he had.

Sans sat on the edge of the bed as he read the book to the taller skeleton. It proved to be the perfect distraction for him. Edge was dozing off when he finished. He gently set down the book and got up to leave. Edge grabbed his arm and tugged him under the covers and close to his chest. Sans’s face was pressed right into Edge’s neck. His mouth watered at the scent that was flowing in waved off him. His ribcage was locked with Edge’s and Edge’s soul was hovering excitedly near his. The two souls didn’t interact, their ribs acting as caged keeping them separated, but the close proximity to each other was making Sans’s magic responding.

Sans bit his formed tongue and held it back. Edge’s intent wasn’t anything sexual. He could tell. So, Sans squashed his feelings and curled his arms around the other. He ran his hands up and down Edge’s back in a soothing manner, intent on making Edge go to sleep. Edge did the same to him, and soon they were both passed out on Edge’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, guys. I'm so sorry about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. But, I wish it fit better. I wasn't sure how to continue the story. If you guys can give me any ideas, that would be great. I would love you guys forever, but right now, writing is a little hard for me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thank you. Really. You guys are awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sads, beware. No mentions of Suicidal Thoughts to my knowledge, but please let me know if I included otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update a quickly as I promised. So just note that I will probably be doing very sporadic updates. This is just a part of a massive update.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who helped me, providing me with even the smallest of suggestions. You guys did wonders and your ideas were spectacular. It really helped me with where I was going. I will probably ask for your help again in the end. Thank you all so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sans woke up before Edge did and was met with a tempting sight. Edge’s bare sternum was exposed and flushed a surprising pink. _Fuck… He’s really in the thick of it…_

Monster heats were weird in the fact that a monster’s magic would change, depending on the type of heat. Normal monsters’ magic would change color and collect to the point that it would show through their eyes and seep out, like Sans’s would when he was absolutely pissed. Non-fleshy monsters’ magic would change color too, but it would be much more noticeable. He remembered Dad saying something about evolution and how it attracted more suitable mates and such. Sub heats took on a softer color. Ruts took on a much darker color.

Edge was in a bad sub heat if his scarlet magic was now a light pink. He’d needed someone to take care of him soon or at least have some toys to help ease the pain he was likely to be feeling.

He checked his phone and noted that it was late, but not too much. He didn’t know how long their brothers would be gone. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be gone too much longer. While not midnight, it was teetering closer to it every minute. He glanced at Edge and slowly pulled away. He didn’t want to wake the other at all, lest he be hit with the full brunt of his heat while he should rest. While Papyrus was a beacon of energy, Edge was a bit more subdued. He was almost at a normal monster’s level of energy. Almost. He was still a Papyrus after all.

He replaced the spot he had been in with his pillow from his own room. For a second, he thought Edge would wake up because the taller’s face scrunched up and his hands reached out in search of the smaller. Sans took this moment to hand him the pillow. He wanted to take a picture with how cute Edge looked at that moment, snatching the pillow out of his hands and curling around lit like a teddy bear… Fucking hell. Had Edge been doing that to him for those two weeks? No wonder Red called him a fucking teddy bear.

Still pondering this new development, he popped downstairs to snag a few things for Edge to eat when he woke. His magic would be demanding the sustenance later. As soon as he gathered the necessary supplies he turned to go back upstairs, his arms filled to the brim with food. He stopped short at the Kitchen doorway when he saw the front door creak open. He watched as both Papyrus and Red quietly stepped inside, whispering to themselves. Red looked distinctly upset while Papyrus was smiling comfortingly at him.

“good to know you got him back at midnight…” Sans stated blandly, no emotion at all. He honestly couldn’t be bothered to be upset right now. Both Red and Papyrus jumped slightly.

“Oh! Brother, Good To See… What Are You Doing With Half The Contents Of Our Refrigerator In Your Arms?” Sans let out a soft sigh, forgetting that he was going to have to explain it to them. He went over to the table and set everything down next to Sprinkles, the pet rock.

“do you mind bringing that up to Edge, bro? he’s still asleep, so try to be quiet,” Sans said. “Red, mind coming to the kitchen with me? i think we’re overdue a little talk.” He noted how Red seemed to shrink at that but he ignored it for now.

“Sure! But, that still doesn’t tell me why you have all of it.”

“trust me, bro, you will know as soon as you do what i ask.” Papyrus was hesitant at first. When Sans refused to elaborate, Papyrus gave up and went ahead to do what he said. Sans motioned for Red to follow him. Once Papyrus was headed upstairs and Red was in the kitchen, Sans sat down in the chair. He opened his mouth to speak but Red beat him to it.

“look, blue… i… i want to apologize fer earlier,” Red started. Sans folded his arms, obviously irritated. He kept his teeth clenched, not saying a word, but nodding his head to indicate for Red to continue. “i… i shouldn’t’ve yelled at ya. i just got mad when i realized that no one was lookin’ after ‘im. i… i just thought that you’d been helpin’ ‘im out while i couldn’t since you two’ve been all buddy-buddy since me and Paps told y’all. yeah… we noticed…”

“why didn’t either of you say anything?” Sans asked, trying to keep the bite out of his voice.

“well… me and ya are the same person, so, ya know, as sanses we don’t really take emotions well… Paps was the one who told me ta give ya yer space, but even he was stumped as ta what ter do.”

“uh huh… that still doesn’t tell me why you didn’t check in on him occasionally while Papyrus was asleep,” Sans said, making Red flinch a little. “well, that doesn’t matter. i can tell you why i didn’t. you see, the last movie night we had, when Pap’s heat started, we kinda saw you guys on the couch…” Red’s face turned brighter than his name. “yeah… he kinda ran and i thought he wouldn’t want to see me since i caught him watching.”

“wha- he- wha- WHAT?”

Sans winced. “keep it down! he’s still asleep, you giant overgrown asshole. and unless you wanna help him personally when he wakes up, i suggest you put a sock in it.”

“help ‘im? what’s wrong with ‘im?”

“oh, i don’t know. i was assaulted by the scent of black coffee when i went to check on him,” he said, watching Red’s reaction carefully. He blushed a little and ducked his head. Sans only raised a brow bone.

“h-he went into h-heat, too?”

“give the skeleton a prize.”

“h-have you and ‘im…?”

“take the prize away. no. i’m not the person he wants help from.”

Red’s brow furrowed. “who?”

Sans gave a shrug. “not my place to say. But, honestly, we all do need to sit down and talk. this-” Sans gestured vaguely at air. “-is getting a little ridiculous. plus, a friend told me that our situation isn’t exactly healthy either… i won’t lie… it did hurt a lot when you two came out… Edge and i just kinda gravitated toward each other since… well… we couldn’t be around you two.”

“that’s somethin’ we were curious about… why didn’t ya two talk to us? ya know we’re always here for ya, the both of ya.”

Sans felt his soul sink a little more. This conversation was going somewhere he wasn’t quite ready to go, but it seemed like there was no avoiding it this time. He thought long and hard about what he should say but nothing was coming to mind. Nothing that was quite right for the moment. So, he went to the cupboard and nabbed his favorite bottle of Blazing Rum.

“want one?” Red didn’t answer, looking him up and down critically. Sans shrugged and grabbed a couple of glasses anyway. He walked back over and set them both down, filling them to the brim. He took his and, flashing his famous smile at Red, he downed the drink. He quite enjoyed the burn as it hit and coated his magic throat. He was pouring another when Red started speaking.

“ya sure ya wanna be drinkin’ at a time like this, blue?” he asked.

“well, considering the conversation, why not? i’m gonna need a couple of these if that’s the case.”

“right…”

Sans had downed the other drink, seeing as Red wasn’t going to touch it. “you know, it hit me hard when you two started dating…” Sans confessed. “it was a surprise, yeah… but, it hurt a lot more than i thought it ever would. i guess it kinda made me think that he didn’t need me anymore – i mean, how could he when he had _you_ …”

“blue, i –”

“i get it… i really do. but, you’re so lucky… so lucky to have him. he’s so perfect. happy, smart, bright… radiant even… when he smiles it’s just like everything in the world vanishes but him…” His soul sank further with each word. The pain was coming back and the alcohol wasn’t numbing it. How many drinks had he downed now? Shit. He wasn’t keeping track… but, did it matter at this point? The bottle was about half-way gone. He decided to leave it alone, lean his head against the table and fiddle with the cap.

“sans…”

“he’s just the coolest, isn’t he?” Sans said in a little whisper, feeling his eyesockets brim with tears he couldn’t be bothered to stop. “i was so lost when he chose you, of all people. you who be _littled_ me, mocked me… made me feel just as tall as i am and sometimes even smaller. i never said it, but it did hurt. it just made me so sick. and –” Sans’s voice broke and he reached up to wipe away his own tears. “i just wondered why? why are you so much better than me?!” Sans let loose a small sob and then another and then some more until he just couldn’t stop.

Red picked him up and pulled him into his lap. Sans felt the warmth surround him and welcomed it. He was crying and he just couldn’t stop it no matter how hard he tried. His soul hurt so bad that it felt like it was breaking all over again. He clung to the soft fur of Red’s jacket, trying to ground himself somehow. He felt large hands wipe away his tears for him and gentle touches of teeth against his cheekbones.

It didn’t help, though. Everything still hurt and it didn’t feel like anything would be okay again. After all of this, Paps would still want Red more than him and so would Edge. Neither of them saw him as anything more. And Red? He didn’t think he could stand the look of pity that was likely on his face. Red was saying something, but he just couldn’t hear it over everything else in his mind screaming at him.

Sans felt his world shift and something soft envelop him. It felt nice and he wanted more of that. More of the thing that took his mind off the aching, off the emptiness, off the cold. He was still pressed into Red’s sternum, held tightly. He cried and cried until he was tired of crying and couldn’t muster a single tear anymore. He laid there with Red petting him, too tired to do anything. Too tired to move, too tired to think… too tired to care. But, still too awake to sleep. He settled for turning over and staring out the nearest window as the distant shimmering stones lodged into the ceiling.

He’d do this for hours on end until the lights outside came on and Red got up to move around. He stayed put until his sockets slipped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. REMEMBER: If you ever felt like Sans, it is okay. It will all be okay because there is someone out there who cares about you. If you ever feel like this or have felt like this before, know that I care about you and that no matter what:  
> "You are never truly alone until you surround yourself with people who make you feel alone." - Robin Williams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red have a little moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but it ended with a such a nice part that I really didn't want to add more and possible ruin the mood. Sorry for sporadic updates. Still trying to find time between assignments to write.
> 
> Note: If you see any out-of-place m's, LET ME KNOW. My m key is being a little bastard and being hypersensitive to the point where I don't even have to press the button, I just have to lightly touch it, for it to input an m... I've had to go back at least thirty times after writing a word to fix it.

Sans woke up to gentle slender hands petting his head. He looked up to see a bright smile on scarred features. He couldn’t help the smile that came so naturally at seeing him. Edge was so sweet and kind. He was so happy to have him in his life.

It’s been a few days since his drunken misery, but Edge’s heat ended the same night he found out about it, which was good. He didn’t want to be tempted into defiling someone so precious to him. No, he would only do that if it were asked of him by said precious person.

Red had yet to say a word or mention anything Sans said that night. Although, he knew that Red hadn’t forgotten it if the little side glances were anything to go by. It didn’t escape his or Edge’s notice that Red and Papyrus’s lovey-dovey attitudes toned down a lot. They gave little kisses here and there, holding hands, and little teasing banter, but that was it. Red had also been spending a lot more time with Sans and Edge lately along with Papyrus.

They were all doing more things together instead of separately, unless it got overwhelming for either Sans or Edge. They’d all sit down for the MTT specials, play a few video games, watch a few human movies that they salvaged from the dump, and played a few board-games here and there. They occasionally went out to Waterfall or Hotland. He knew Papyrus had dragged Edge away to another showing of the MTT concert Edge missed out on.

Meanwhile, Red had been dragging him everywhere. He’d taken him to his various jobs and made Sans sit in his lap until the shift ended. He’d even taken him to Grillby’s a few times. He couldn’t bear to look at anyone there. He could feel their gazes on the two of them. The whole time he was there was miserable. He couldn’t eat a bite and Red had barred him from any alcohol. Afterward, he was taken to the door in the forest with Red toting him. He barely cracked a grin as the lady behind the door shared puns back and forth with Red. It took a bit of coaxing, but Sans told a couple himself.

Afterward, Papyrus and Edge would try and coax him to eat. Edge was the most successful with little bites of lasagna and spaghetti. He’d spent most of his time cuddled up to Edge in the living room. He honestly didn’t know when it happened but they all made a huge nest in there with all the blankets and pillows they found and washed from the dump. It was nice and soft…

He was happy to be woken up by Edge. The other sat him up and tried to feed him some soup. Sans could barely get two spoonful's worth before he couldn’t eat anymore despite Edge’s insistence.

“I know you don’t want to, Sans, but you need to eat a little more.”

“i can’t, Edge… i just can’t…”

“Please, brother? You can’t keep this up. It’s not good for you,” Papyrus said, taking a seat next to the two of them.

“i wish i could, Paps… but i just can’t…”

He knew why they were concerned. He’d noticed how Papyrus would call Alphys while Sans was resting in the nest. He’d noticed the distinct smell of the lab on Red’s clothes when he came back some days. He could feel their near-constant checking. He didn’t know why they bothered. His HP couldn’t drop any lower than it already was. If he was Falling Down, they’d know immediately.

_falling…_

He’d thought about it before but he’d never seriously considered it. He knew how painful it was on the families of the ones who Fell Down. He’d remembered when there was an epidemic of monsters Falling and the grief everyone was in for years afterward. And every time he thought about it, he just couldn’t seem to care either way. If someone asked him if he wanted to live or die, he couldn’t give an answer. He just felt numb.

Edge cuddled up to him, motioning for Papyrus to do the same. Papyrus put on an MTT movie before coming to join them. They all curled up in the nest under a couple of blankets. Sans sighed a little. This definitely felt better. It was warm, soft, comfortable. So very, very warm… He snuggled into Edge, lightly holding onto the other’s ribs. His head started to feel fuzzy. His eyes began to droop and he slowly drifted off.

When he woke up the second time, he was being moved around. His head was too fuzzy to understand what was going on, but he noticed his bed become significantly harder. He hissed and groaned slightly, agitated. The movement soon stopped and he groggily adjusted himself until he was comfortable again. He felt a hand softly pet his head and he buried his head deeper into whatever he was laying on. He was out again in no time.

The second time he woke up, he was still being pet on the head by a hand that was much larger than either of the Papyruses.

“heya, sweetheart. it’s time to get up.” Red was looking down at him with a soft expression that was very unusual for him. “did you sleep well?” Red asked softly, still petting Sans’s skull.

“yeah…” Sans said, stretching. A lot of his joints popped when he did. He wrapped his arms around Red and cuddled closer. Red was really warm and Sans didn’t feel like parting with him, just yet.

“how do ya feel about eatin’ somethin’?”

Sans thought for a few minutes. Did he really want something to eat? A burger didn’t sound too good and neither did fries or spaghetti or anything sweet. He did feel a little hungry. He wanted something tasty but easy to eat.

“how ‘bout this…” Red said and began to get up, clutching the smaller to his chest. Sans, startled by the sudden movement, grabbed tightly onto Red’s ribs. Red made a small grunt when he did. Sans buried his head into Red’s neck as the other walked them both into the kitchen. Sans felt him walking into the kitchen and open the fridge. Red began listing off things they had in the fridge, including the empty bag of chisps. Sans giggled when Red let out a confused noise as he found out that the bag was indeed empty. They went through most of the contents of the fridge until Red said, “Ketchup?”

Sans’s eye sockets widened a little. He’d completely forgotten about ketchup. Papyrus scolded him so often for having it that he’d just stopped putting it in the fridge. Why there a bottle in there? Didn’t he go through the last of them? He couldn’t remember the last time he had a bottle of ketchup. His mouth watered at the mere thought of it.

“yeah,” he said. Red immediately kicked the door shut and walked back to the living room. He set sans down on the still warm blankets. Sans was still a little reluctant to be away from Red. he didn’t know why. ~~He didn’t want to admit it.~~ His eyes never strayed from Red as the taller went over to the TV and put on a movie. Thankfully it wasn’t MTT. It looked like a TV series from the surface. As it went through the trailers and little adds, Red went back to Sans, TV remote in hand. He passed it onto Sans who took it gently while Red picked him up instead and repositioned the both of them.

“what is this?” Sans asked curiously.

“just a lil somethin’ i picked up from visitin’ one of the other universes, one of the ones that’ve already made it ta tha surface. it’s called the big bang theory. got glowing recommendations from some of tha other Sanses.” Red said and he placed Sans in his lap.

“is it season one?”

“yep. a little bastard to get a hold of, but yep. borrowed the first two seasons just in case ya liked it and wanted to marathon another season after it.”

Sans grinned a little. “i think i’d like that.”

They watched the first few episodes with absolute interest. The only times they tore their eyes away from the TV was when they were dying of laughter. It didn’t matter that they didn’t understand some of the references or the lack of puns. The slapstick humor and snark made up for it. Sans and Red were about to bust a gut by the end of the fifth episode because it just seemed to get so much better. While Sans picked up the remote to play the next episode, he paused.

“hey, where are our brothers?” Sans wondered.

“huh? oh. they both decided to go see mtt’s performance. they won’t be back until later tonight, after dinner.”

“oh ok,” Sans said, then frowned to himself. Their brothers were one in the same. Papyrus and Edge viewed something like that as a date. They both had expressed in the past that their idea of an ideal date was to go see MTT and then dinner and then… something he couldn’t remember. His brain probably crapped out at the thought of Papyrus dating to begin with.

Apparently, Sans had been sitting there for a good minute, thinking about all the implications because Red decided to pull him out of his thoughts by force. Red wrapped an arm loosely around him and pulled him. It was a quick, light peck on the teeth, almost not there. Red just grinned at him, saying “don’t think about it too hard, sweetheart. just be happy that they’re hanging out again.

Sans’s face turned a bright blue seconds later and he buried his face into Red’s jacket. Red chuckled and nabbed the remote while Sans continued to be flustered. It took two more episodes to get Sans back to normal. He really didn’t want to overthink it, but what the hell was that kiss all about?! Why did Red do that? Red was already dating his _brother_. Why kiss him? But, if Edge and Papyrus were doing what he thought they were… did that mean…?

Sans mulled over this information, missing a lot of the jokes in the show, but not caring too much. The vibrations of Red’s laughter reverberated through his bones in a pleasant, calming way. Sans sipped at his ketchup but stopped in favor of laying his head on Red’s ribcage. He brought a hand to his teeth in consideration. He had been so surprised by the kiss that he didn’t even get to enjoy it.

“what’s up? you’ve been quiet fer a while now,” Red commented.

Sans thought about what to say for a good two minutes. Should he or should he not? Well… It was safer to not, but he really wanted to. For some reason, the reasonable part of his brain had stopped working. He raised his head off of Red’s ribcage. There was still a good foot of space between his face and Red’s.  He looked up at Red and gently tapped his own teeth a little. “again…?”

Red raised a brow, questioningly. “whadaya mean?”

Sans almost lost his nerve. “will you… kiss me again?”

The little hearts in Red’s eyes must have been part of his imagination. “aw, geez, little blue. sure thing. ya don’t even have to ask.” Red leaned forward, closing the large gap between them. Just like before, he left a small, barely noticeable peck. No. That wasn’t right. As the taller skeleton began to pull away, Sans reached out, putting his hand on Red’s cheekbone.

“no. i meant properly,” Sans murmured. Red smiled, snaked a hand behind Sans’s head and leaned in again. This time when their teeth brushed together, it stayed that way. It was much better than the other two times. Red’s hand was gentle, yet firmly holding the back of his neck while Sans’s magic seemed to energize and tingle from the contact. He liked this feeling. He liked it a lot. When Red pulled away, Sans shifted to follow after him. Red stared at him for a moment and then sat up, carrying Sans with him.

The difference in their size was more obvious to him now. Red truly dwarfed him. Even now with Sans sitting in Red’s lap, his eyes only came up to the Red’s bottom set of ribs. Red picked him up and adjusted him until they were face to face with Red’s arms wrapped around him securely. Sans brought his hands up to Red’s cheekbones, stroking them softly as he stared at Red’s face.

“thank you…” Sans said as he closed the gap again, Red more than happily allowing him to.

“anythin’ fer you, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr!  
> Copy and paste in you wanna check it out: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, several things happened in this chapter, hence why there is no summary because "how the fuck do I encompass this into one sentence... Fuck it." So, here it is!
> 
> Warning: Anxiety attack and Angst… Sorry. It kinda happened again.

The teeth-to-teeth kisses stopped after the fifth one. Sans tried again, but Red distracted. The large skeleton pressed little kisses to the crown of the other’s skull, his cheeks, his eye sockets, his nasal aperture. Nothing was left unkissed on Sans’s face. It filled Sans with a warmth that he hadn’t felt in a while. It was the same warmth that haunted his soul whenever Papyrus smiled at him or Edge hugged him close. He didn’t want to put a finger on it right now.

“yer so cute, little blue… so pretty,” Red murmured as he kissed Sans’s jaw. Sans shuddered a little from the little touches, his magic responding in a way that he knew it shouldn’t at this time. He shouldn’t be enjoying this too much. This wasn’t… Red didn’t… it… What did this mean now?

“Red…” Sans asked softly. Red’s arms tightened around him. “what does this mean?”

“whaddaya mean, blue?”

“this… us… what are we?” Sans asked. This was beyond confusing. The kisses felt so nice, but now that he thought about it, he’d just kissed his brother’s boyfriend. What was he thinking? Why did Red kiss him? Why did he ask Red for more?

Sans’s thought process was thoroughly derailed as Red pulled him in for another kiss, a deeper one this time. Red’s magic slipped into his mouth and danced with his own, sending strong bolts of electricity and arousal down his body. Red wasn’t stopping either. He held the back of Sans’s head gently but firmly, keeping him there until Red saw fit to withdraw. A part of Sans didn’t want him to. Red knew exactly how to use a tongue and he wasn’t sparing Sans any of the details.

His magic formed against his will. He tried his best to close his knees and hide his shame, but Red’s hips were in the way. How did he forget that he was straddling him? _oh… oh stars…_ Sans’s mind went blank when Red sucked on his tongue. His magic snapped into existence in his shorts, forming slick lips that _craved_ to be touched. Sans gripped onto Red’s jacket to try and steady himself. It was getting far too hot far too quick.

Just as it began to become overwhelming for Sans, Red pulled back with a shit-eating grin. It took a moment for Sans to come back down to earth. Even then, it took him another minute to orient himself with what the hell just happened. Red was still smirking down at him, albeit a little flushed himself, and Sans still straddling Red with his magic summoned and _fucking dripping_.

Red kissed him on the forehead, saying, “that. that is whatever ya want it ta be, sweetheart.” Sans nodded dumbly, only half-paying attention to him. He was more focused on discretely trying to dispel his magic before the other noticed that he had it summoned in the first place. ~~Before he had the chance to grind into the taller skeleton.~~

Sans panicked a little when his magic just would not dispel. It throbbed and ached in protest. Sans’s soul sped up. it had only ever done that when-

_SLAM!_

“BROTHER! RED! WE’RE BACK!”

Sans jumped back as soon as he heard them. Tearing himself away like he’d been burned, he nearly fell on his ass. Red caught him before he did, making his efforts to get away in vain.

Edge, who had walked in just behind Papyrus, gave them a look Sans couldn’t place. He felt his anxiety skyrocket. His brother just walked in on Sans kissing _his_ boyfriend. He’d no doubt saw it. How could he not? Surely Pap was mad at him. No, not mad. He must be _furious._ Oh starts, Edge must have been as well. He did a bad. He knew he shouldn’t have done that. Why did he? Why did he kiss Red? _Why?_

He was finding it really hard to breathe now. His ribcage shook from his attempts to get breath back in them. No matter how much he breathed in his magic seemed to just reject it. His vision was darkening around the edges of his eye sockets. He felt himself be pressed against something soft, and be smothered by warmth. Soft voices were murmuring things to him he couldn’t quite comprehend. After several minutes of this, he felt like his magic was finally accepting air. His breathing slowed down. He was no longer hyperventilating. He still couldn’t quite grasp reality, but he tried. He focused on the warm arms wrapped around him and the soothing voices of everyone around him.

The thought of them comforting him made tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t deserve this kind of love. He didn’t deserve such a wonderful brother and such amazing alternate. He felt guilty that they had to comfort him. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. Hiccups began to shake his ribcage again. And they were patient with him.

“it’s alright, sweetheart.”

“Shh… It’s okay, Sans.”

“You’re Here With Us, Brother. We’re Here For You.”

Sans’s body continued to be wracked with sobs. He shouldn’t be crying. He didn’t want to cry, but he was and he couldn’t stop it. They continued to pet him softly until he was only sniffling and hiccupping here and there. He curled into Edge’s arms, burying his face in the other’s shirt, but trying not to get his tears on it.

He was left in a state like before. Unable to find the energy to move, to listen to anything or anyone, or even think. But he was still too awake to fall asleep.

* * *

 

Papyrus excused himself to the kitchen. There he put a big bag of popcorn in the loudest microwave that ever freaking existed. While he did that, he went to the corner, just out of sight of the living room, and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number as quickly as he could and held it up to his ear, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

_Ring… Ring… Click!_

_“H-hello?”_

“Dr. Alphys, I’m Sorry To Call So Late, But I Really Needed To Talk To You.”

_“Is th-this about S-Sans again?”_

“Yes. I’m Afraid His Condition Might Have Worsened.”

_“How so?”_ The stutter was completely out of her voice now as she got into her serious scientist mode.

“Edge And I Arrived Back From The MTT Concert And Found Sans And Red together Cuddled Up. But, As Soon As He Saw Us, He Started Breathing Heavy And His Eyes Kind Of Went Fuzzy. It Was Like He Wasn’t Even Looking At Us Despite His Eyes Being On Us. Then, Once We Calmed Him Down, He Started Crying. I’m Really Concerned, Dr. Alphys. I Don’t Think… I Don’t Think I Can Handle It If…”

_“Stop right there, Papyrus. Let’s focus on the now and not the what-ifs. So far, what it sounds like to me is that Sans had a Panic Attack. Do you know what could have triggered it? What was he doing before you guys came in?”_

“Oh, Well, That’s Simple. He And Red Were Making Out On The Pallet Before We Came In. I Saw It Through The Window Before I Even Opened The Door.”

_“W-W-WHAT?!”_ Papyrus had to take the phone away from his ear at the sheer volume. He’s never heard the shy scientist get so loud, except for the times she got into fierce arguments about anime.

“I’m Pretty Sure I Was Clear The First Time I Said That,” Papyrus said, going to the microwave to change out the bags of popcorn.

_“And you’re okay with that?”_

“Yes. Why Wouldn’t I Be?”

_“It’s just… well… Never mind. Does_ Sans _know that?”_

“Well, I Would Think…” Papyrus’s voice trailed off. He… didn’t tell Sans that, did he... He’d been so focused on Edge and Red that he’d forgotten to even mention his plan to Sans. Oh dear…

_“Underground to Papyrus! I’m going to take your silence to mean that he doesn’t. That means Sans had an anxiety attack.”_

“What? Why?”

_“Papyrus, think about it. You’re dating Red. You_ caught _Sans and Red kissing. That’s like me catching you and Undyne kissing! It’s a big no-no unless all parties have consented! You know your brother, Papyrus. You know how he is and how bad he can get sometimes on a_ good _day and how much he loves you. I don’t want to psychoanalyze him, but he probably thinks he’s in big trouble or worse, that he hurt you.”_

Papyrus nodded, making a small noise of acknowledgment in the back of his throat. He remembered the times when Sans would get so worked up, even though it was a normal day. He’d be inconsolable for hours, locking himself up in his room. That had been before the Fells had come. Papyrus hadn’t been paying those memories any mind since it seemed like Sans was truly getting better.

“That Makes Sense… What Should I Do Though? How Do I Make This Right?”

_“Um… Hmm… Sans isn’t very confrontational, as you know. So, telling him outright that you aren’t mad may just send him into another anxiety attack. I’d say to just treat it as if it didn’t happen for now. Act like you didn’t see it. Then, show him how much you care about him. Take him out of the house. Spend some time with him, without Red or Edge there. He might like that.”_

Papyrus let out a little, amused chuckle. “Thank You, Dr. Alphys. I Think I Know What I’m Going To Do Now.”

_“No problem, Papyrus. Just keep me posted.”_

_“HEY! BABE! WHERE’S THE RAMEN?!”_

_“Dyne! I’m on the phone! Also, check the top shelf again!”_

_“ARE YOU TALKING TO PAPYRUS?! TELL THE NERD I SAID HI!”_

_“I’m pretty sure he heard you! Sorry about that, Papyrus. I’ll talk to you later.”_

Papyrus chuckled softly at their antics. “It’s Fine. You Might Want To Go Help Undyne Before She Tears The House Down Looking For Food.”

_“Heh heh. W-will do. Bye!”_

“Bye,” Papyrus echoed before hanging up. He got the popcorn out of the microwave, dug a bowl out of the cabinet and dumped both bags of popcorn into it. He nabbed the popcorn salt out of the cabinet and nearly drowned the popcorn in it. He normally despised something so unhealthy, but this was a small vice of his. He refused to thank Red for it.

He quietly strode over to the others. Red had been kind enough to change whatever was playing to something else. It wasn’t MTT, but that was okay. It looked like one of those animated movies from the surface that involved pirates and a really strange captain that called himself Jack. They were trying to get this chest that they said had a heart in it? Papyrus wasn’t really paying attention. He was more concerned about his tiny brother, who was lazily gazing at the TV. He and Edge were petting Sans’s head, watching his eyes slowly get heavy until they were closed. He wasn’t asleep, but he was more relaxed.

* * *

 

The littlest skeleton didn’t sleep much that night. At least he didn’t think he did. He remembers being pet all over his skull and… given kisses? He was pretty sure that he was dreaming then. It didn’t matter. By the time he’d gotten around to moving, he felt as tired as he did before. Sans didn’t want to know what Papyrus and Edge were going to do now. They didn’t seem mad at him. On the contrary, they looked as happy as before. It was like it had never happened.

He could smell bacon being cooked in the kitchen. Papyrus was humming a happy toon while flipping pancakes while Edge was making bacon and sausage, while rhythmically tapping the spatula lightly against the pan, probably not even thinking about it. Sans was wrapped up in soft blankets, so cozy that he didn’t want to move. He snuggled deeper into the plush blankets and watched the objects of his affection.

After a little while, they finished up. Edge was preparing them plates while Papyrus untied his favorite apron (“Shower the Cook with Kisses”) and strode over to Sans. He kneeled down to Sans’s level, gently placing a bony hand on the smaller’s head. He could see that Sans was away as the smaller one stared up at him with absolute adoration… but it was clouded with guilt and sadness.

“Nyeh Heh Heh! Good Morning, Brother. Would You Like Something To Eat? Do You Think You Can Manage A Few Bites This Time?” Papyrus asked. Sans thought about it a little. Did he want to eat? Yeah. Yeah, he did. His soul was tugging in that painful way, telling him that he needed to restore his magic. Sans gave a little nod if only to get his body to stop griping at him.

This seemed to please both the Papyri. Edge came over with that sweet smile and handed two plates over to Papyrus. Both were stacked generously with food. Edge disappeared again soon after, coming back with three tall glasses of milk in his hands. Sans, much to his own displeasure, sat up as best he could. His body protested, demanding to lay back down and sleep more. Sans, in spite of it, took a glass of milk from Edge and took the offered plate from Papyrus.

Sans stared at the food for a good minute before decided to just sip at his milk. Although, his body had other plans as soon as the milk touched his tongue. It screamed at him to take in the food, making his appetite skyrocket. He took a bite of the pancakes first and nearly melted. They were Pap’s cinnamon pancakes, made just right with the perfect amount of butter. They didn’t need syrup to be sweet. Sans ate all the ones on his plate before trying the bacon or sausage. He loved both and even asked Papyrus and Edge if he could have some more. They were ecstatic.

For the first time in a long time, he got to sit down and eat a delicious meal with his brother and Edge. He briefly wondered where Red was, but soon found out through Edge and Papyrus’s chatting. Red was apparently already at his sentry station and Edge was going to bring him his meal after he finished his. As soon as Sans finished his meal, Papyrus pet his head and cleaned up. He said that he could sleep in a little more, but to be up later. Papyrus wanted to spend time with him later. The thought made him smile as he cuddled into a very soft, fluffy red blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think with a comment!
> 
> Also... I'm on Tumblr! : https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


	11. DATING START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes Sans out of the house for a little while!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I was really happy that I was able to get this chapter done today. It'd been long overdue. I wanted to have it posted by Valentine's Day, but that just didn't happen. Then crap happened. Life joined forces with my depression and kicked my ass. But, I hope you all like this chapter! There is fluff! Actual Fluff! 
> 
> Also, I think this is the longest chapter I've done for this story. 
> 
> Warning: Tooth Aching Fluff, and Slight Angst. Anxiety Attacks. Smut.
> 
> Word Count: 4804

Papyrus had a plan and he certainly was sticking to it. Sans knew that little glint in his eye combined with that determined smile that he had planned something. But, he was having a hard time figuring it out.  
  
Edge went back to his universe for the day. Apparently, when they said that Red was at the sentry station, they meant in the Underfell universe. Edge was going to spend the rest of the day with him.  
  
Papyrus had coaxed him out of bed at around noon. He waited patiently as Papyrus fished out his new, freshly clean, fuzzy blue jacket with orange accents. It warmed Sans's heart that his lack of blue jacket hadn't escaped Papyrus's notice. But, he still wondered where his other one disappeared to. He was wondering that as Papyrus patiently waited for him to get out of the shower and get dressed.  
  
While in the shower, Sans checked his magic. There didn't seem to be anything wrong now. It was dispelled and gone, just his bare pelvis. It itched a little but overall it was nothing. He checked his soul and it also seemed fine. He still had 1 HoPe. Nothing had changed. Maybe what happened with Red was a fluke. Sans hoped so. He didn't want another episode from his magic for a while, especially not one like that.  
  
Once he'd dressed and was ready to go with his new jacket keeping him warm, Papyrus picked him up. Sans clung on tight to him, wrapping his arms around him and hooked his feet behind him. It'd been so long since he'd been held like this. He laid his head against Papyrus's sternum and let him carry him wherever he wished, just like old times.  
  
Papyrus carried him to all his puzzles. To his surprise, there was a nice comfy snow poff for him to recline on in every location. He watched Papyrus check his puzzled and offered some advice to recalibrate them. Papyrus's eye lights always lit up every time he figured something out though. Sans loved that. He loved that spark of happiness so much.  
  
When it came time to move, Papyrus picked him up and carried him past the ice-skating puzzle with the pressure plates to their little, secluded spot. Papyrus's snow sculpture no longer existed. One of the kids probably knocked it down. Sans's lump had been trampled to nothingness as well. They spent a little while fixing his lump just right. Halfway through, Papyrus went to make his own sculpture. They finished about the same time. Papyrus signed it with a little red marker, which Sans excitedly took and used to write his on his lump. Afterward, he refused to give it back. This led to Papyrus chasing him around and tackling him in the snow.  
  
They'd both been giggling. Papyrus had to tickle him to get it back. They rolled around, fighting for it until Papyrus had Sans pinned in the snow.  
  
"NYEH HEH HEH! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus sat up proudly one hand on his hip and the other in the air with his trophy, a marker without the cap. Upon noticing it, Papyrus let out a loud confused, "NYEH???"  
  
Sans was still giggling, not willing yet to tell his brother where it was. Papyrus got off of him to look around for it in the snow. While he was distracted, Sans balanced it on his forehead. He let Papyrus search around for a bit more. After several minutes he finally decided to show him some mercy.  
  
Sans whistled and said, "hey, pap. i think i found it." Papyrus whirled around to look at him, no doubt getting an eyeful of Sans's grin. Papyrus let out a squawck mixed with frustration, exasperation, and surprise. He marched over to the smaller brother and snatched the cap off of Sans's forehead, sputtering while Sans chuckled. Papyrus kept bumbling and blathering on nonwords that didn't make any sense like he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say before he just gave up with a loud sigh. He fell back against the snow in utter defeat while Sans was left giggling in his little mound.  
  
Although, his fit of laughter was cut short when Papyrus sat up and leaned close to him. His little brother said, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH YOU, BROTHER." Papyrus gave Sans a small kiss on his forehead, where the cap had been.  
  
Sans immediately blushed. His entire face turned a vibrant blue within a second. Papyrus chuckled and kissed him again on the crown of his skull. Sans's blush brightened instantly. He felt a familiar heat crawl down his spine but he squashed the feeling instantly. He pulled his hood over his head to cover his bright skull.  
  
He could hear Papyrus laughing a little and felt those arms scoop him up again. Papyrus led him away from their spot and back toward Snowdin. They past through the igloo tunnel and toward Grillby's. Still a little blue in the face, Sans picked up his head to look at his brother questioningly. Papyrus just gave him a smile and continued walking.  
  
They entered the establishment, Papyrus not setting him down in a booth. He took a seat across from Sans and waved excitedly at Grillby. The flame monster strode over soon after with a smile of his own.  
  
"I was beginning to think that you two wouldn't show."  
  
"I wanted to let Sans sleep a little while longer. How are you doing today, Grillby?"  
  
"I'm doing well. How are the two of you?" Grillby was looking at Sans now.   
  
"We are both doing better now. Thank you." Papyrus answered.  
  
"That's good to hear. The usual?" Grillby asked. Papyrus nodded. Grillby turned on his heels and left. Sans's watched the exchange with confusion and then awe. Papyrus brought him there to make him happy. He spent the entire day with him and was now buying him his favorite food. Sans smiled up at Papyrus. That warm fuzziness came over him again.   
  
"thanks, bro. you're the greatest..." Sans said.  
  
"Naturally! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus agreed. "The greatest guardsman, brother, and boyfriend!"

A sharp pulse came from Sans’s soul. It hurt a little, remembering red and orange mixed in the dark. Sans brushed off those thoughts, or at least he tried. They nagged at him in the back of his mind. The guilt of what he did was tugging at his soul. He ignored it in favor of admiring his brother.

“yeah… Red sure is lucky,” Sans mumbled. He caught that small deflation in Papyrus’s shoulders right before his eye lights lit up as they looked behind him. Grillby walked into view and set down a plate of fries with a burger and a milkshake. Sans felt his mouth water at the sight of the burger. He picked it up immediately without bothering to put ketchup on it and bit into it. He let out a sigh through his nasal aperture. He’d forgotten how much he’d missed Grillby’s food. “thanks, Grillbz.”

Grillby’s fire gave an amused crackle. “No problem. Give me another minute or two and I will get you your ketchup.”

Sans nodded and continued to eat his burger. He didn’t care whether or not the burger had any sort of condiment on it. It was perfect just the way it was. By the time Grillby got back, he had already eaten half of the burger and a few of his fries. Papyrus was smiling at him as he took the ketchup gratefully. He didn’t drown his fries in it immediately but he quickly applied some of it to his burger. The next bite he took, he let out a long, satisfied sigh. He really missed this.

Sans supposed that he missed _food_ in general because of his lack appetite for the past few days. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but his magic was screaming for more food. Perhaps he could convince his brother to cook some popcorn when they get back… Looking at his brother, he was probably going to cook himself some dinner when they get back. He was only drinking a milkshake, after all.

The smaller’s sockets shot open suddenly with an idea. Papyrus looked at him curiously when Sans frantically waved his hands in front of his face.

“What? What Is It, Brother?” Sans didn’t say anything. He was making vague motions to their food and while chewing the last bit of his burger. Papyrus laughed, saying, “Swallow Your Food First, You Silly Bones.” It took Sans another minute to finish his bite, looking up when he was finished. The excitement in his eyes never faded.

“pap, you’ve got to try this,” Sans said. He snatched up a fry and dipped it into Papyrus’s milkshake. His brother made an indignant squawk before snatching his milkshake away from further desecration and blasphemy. Sans slipped the treat into his mouth and smiled cheekily. He held out another fry as he munched on his own. “come on, it’s not that bad. it’s better than you think.” Papyrus eyed him warily. He stared at the fry with more than a little bit of skepticism. “come oooon, bro. don’t you trust me?”

“Not As Far As I Can Throw You When It Comes To Your Impractical Jokes, Brother,” Papyrus stated bluntly. Sans chuckled.

“it’s not a prank this time. it actually tastes pretty good.”

“Coming From You, Who Can Eat Garbage And Call It Ambrosia.”

“heh. yeah. but i don’t recommend garbage to people.”

“Except For That Time You Recommended For Red To Try Anchovies With Hot Sauce.”

“that was one ti-“

“And The Time You Had Him Eat Tacos With Chocolate Syrup On It.

“okay, i admit that, but –“

“And The Time You Had Me Try Mayonnaise and Ketchup together.”

Sans let out an offended gasp. “that _is_ good, thank you very much.”

“Uh-Huh. It’s About As Tasty As Using Motor Oil Instead Of Vegetable Oil When Making Cake.”

“ouch, bro. that hurt a little,” Sans shivered at the thought. Metatton should never make a cake. Ever. Again. “well, i know my taste buds aren’t the best out there, but i’m not doing that. i promise, bro.” Papyrus looked taken aback by that. Sans was about to ask what was wrong when he processed his own words. He felt a little bad about making a promise so easily, but he wasn’t going to take it back. It did seem to convince his brother too.

Papyrus hesitantly took the fry in between his fingers. He stared at it in disgust for a minute, before dipping it into his milkshake. It was quick and barely any of it got on the fry. He shoved it into his mouth and chewed it up as quickly as he could while gulping down some of his milkshake as if trying to wash the taste out of his mouth. He paused as the taste finally registered on his tongue. Pausing, he looked at Sans and opened his mouth to say something. However, fate was not on his side. He clutched the sides of his skull in agony as harsh waves of pain overtook him. He pressed his skull to the table and slumped in defeat.

Sans smiled cheekily, watching everything that had transpired. “heh. what’s the matter, pap? did you get a _brain-freeze_?” Papyrus groaned softly, both in irritation and pain. Sans couldn’t help but chuckle.

Once Papyrus was well enough to lift his head off the table, he gingerly took another fry off Sans’s plate when he thought his brother wasn’t looking. Sans’s grin widened just a fraction. He’d successfully got his little brother to try something. He’d done something today.

As soon as they finished up, Papyrus paid for it all, picked him up, and took them home. The walk was pleasant. Sans still felt a little peckish, but all he could really think about was stretching out on the nest they made. He wanted nothing more than to do that. It was the one thing he wanted today. So as soon as they were in the house and Papyrus had set him down he undid his jacket and happily stretched out on the covers. His bones popped loudly, obscenely, echoing around the house. He flushed a little in embarrassment.

Hearing a little gasp, Sans’s eye lights darted upward and met his brother’s flushed face. Sans immediately tried to cover himself up but nearly cried out in pain. He looked down at his midsection and noticed that he’d popped something out of place. Great. He tried to fix it himself but found his hands being shooed away by much larger ones. Glancing up, he saw his brother’s face was still flushed. He had a look of hard concentration on his face as he surveyed the damage.

Sans felt his face heat up more. Papyrus was so close to him. He was too close, way too close!

“Brother, What Have I Told You About Doing That?” Papyrus stated as he leaned down. The taller’sm forehead was almost touching his sternum. Damn Papyrus’s bad eyesight! He didn’t need to be that close. “You’ve Dislocated Three Of Your Vertebrae. Two Of Them Are In Paces You Won’t Be Able To Reach Properly.”

“that’s… that’s… uh…” Sans didn’t know what to say in this situation. Papyrus almost had his nose pressed against his spine. He could feel the little wisps of air ghost over his exposed spine as Papyrus examined it. It was making his magic do naughty things again. He tried to keep it from summoning but felt a twinge of pain as it resisted. He didn’t understand what was going on. Suddenly he felt himself be checked. His eyes snapped open to see Papyrus sitting up away from him, studying his stats.

“It Hasn’t Affected Your HP. Yet,” his brother muttered, lightly trailing his hand up and down Sans’s spine. Sans bit down a whimper. He didn’t know if Papyrus knew what his hand was doing. “Let’s Fix It Before It Really Begins To Hurt You.”

Sans’s eye lights shrunk as the words sunk in. Papyrus’s hand tightened around one of his lumbar vertebrae. “wait, hold on, paps. maybe, i should-“

_POP!_

“AH!” Sans threw his head back as pain raced up his spine along with something that made his magic manifest immediately. Waves of pleasurable aches went through his body, making him shiver a bit.

“Are You Alright, Brother? I’m So Sorry! I Didn’t Hurt You, Did I?” Sans felt himself be checked. He heard a soft inhale from Papyrus and blearily looked up to see what was wrong. But, whatever it was, it was gone as soon as his head moved. “Your Stats Seem To Be Okay. You Didn’t Lose Any Decimals Of HP. Well, Let’s Fix The Rest Of Them.”

Sans opened his mouth again to try and protest, but Papyrus’s hand had already moved to his ribs. A sharp intake of breath and several no so decent sounds later, Sans’s second vertebrae was fixed back into its original position. Still reeling from the feeling, Sans didn’t even register that Papyrus already had his hand wrapped around the third before he popped it back into place. Not seeming to notice Sans’s reaction at all, or choosing to ignore it, Papyrus sat back up and smiled brightly.

“There! All Better! Now, I’m Going To Make Some Spaghetti. Just Yell If You Need Me, Brother!” Papyrus chirped before trotting off.

Watching his brother run off into the kitchen, it took Sans a full minute before he deflated and sunk back into the cushions, mentally screaming. Why did his brother have to do such things? It wasn’t like he was innocent! He should know what he’s doing to Sans… right? The humming coming from the kitchen didn’t seem so sincere anymore. Sans was pretty sure that his brother was only pretending to be innocent.

_Hands on his spine, stroking up and down it expertly drawing more moans and mewls out of Sans. One traveling down to grip his femur, hiking them up as a heavy body pressed him down onto the bed. His brother slowly grinding his hard cock in between his folds through the fabric of his shorts. Those teeth latching onto his cervical vertebrae, pressing harder, biting down, drawing marrow until-_

_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!_

Sans tore his eyes away from his brother and curled up under the blankets. His mental screaming never stopping. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. Papyrus was off-limits. Papyrus was taken. He had a boyfriend. He couldn’t do anything and he shouldn’t even expect anything. He shouldn’t _try_ anything. That thing that happened with Red was crossing a line, a line that Papyrus didn’t know he crossed, and he wasn’t too keen on Papyrus finding out about it. It wasn’t going to happen again. Ever.

Sans tried to ignore the wetness in his shorts from his little fantasy. Where did that come from? Stupid Question. Very stupid question. Sans would just have to keep his distance for the rest of the night. He really didn’t need his brother finding his shame by accident.

Sans felt a hand on his shoulder and had to bite back a squeak. He poked his head out of the covers to look at his brother’s smiling face. He was balancing two plates of spaghetti in one hand. His eyes shone with that kindness and concern that always warmed Sans’s soul instantly. The smaller skeleton sat up in the nest and took the two plates while Papyrus got situated, taking a seat behind him. Sans tried his best not to focus on that. He didn’t have the heart to tell Papyrus to move.

“You Finished Off Your Food So Quickly Earlier That I Thought You Might Want Some More When We Got Home,” Papyrus commented as he began the search for the remote to the TV.

“yeah, i was. thanks, bro,” Sans replied.

Papyrus let out a ‘Nyeh’ of victory when he found the remote. He turned the TV on as soon as he did and settled down. Sans passed him his plate and fork and they tucked in. The show he and Red were watching was playing from the beginning in the background. Papyrus was hardly paying attention to it, though. Sans was giggling at some of the jokes he missed during the first episode in between bites of the food he honestly didn’t know he needed.

All the while, he secretly attempted to dispel his magic. It was in vain. His attempted were met with sharp uncomfortable pains. After a few minutes, he just stopped. If he’d kept it up, he would have hurt himself to the point of taking HP. Once they were done, Papyrus set the plates aside and pulled Sans close to him. He turned off the TV and arranged them to the point of laying down.

Sans felt his cunt ache as Papyrus snuggled closer to him. His nasal bone was pressed into his cervical vertebrae, two arms circled around him and pull them even closer. His spine was pressed flush to Papyrus’s sternum.

“um… paps?” Sans asked, although he probably should have said something before now.

“Shh. You’ve done a lot today. You deserve some rest,” Papyrus said softly. “You got up, took a shower, changed into some good clothes, built a snow mound, wrestled with me, talked to me and Grillby, and you ate. You deserve a nice nap.” Sans didn’t think he’d done a lot at all. Papyrus had carried him everywhere today. Now that he’d listed them off, Sans began to see how that was very different from what happened the past few days. The weight of all of it hit him and he felt his eye sockets begin to get heavy.

“thank you, papyrus… heh. you’re so cool…” Sans said as he laid his head on a plush heat-shaped pillow that said ‘nope’ on it.

“Not as cool as you,” Papyrus murmured back.

Sans was going to say something, but his energy died before he could think of an appropriate response. He merely sighed and pressed himself deeper into the nest.

He was almost asleep when Papyrus shifted. In turn, he had to just to get comfortable again. His magic wasn’t helping in the least, but he was starting to ignore it now. Hopefully, it would have disappeared while he slept.

Another shift. Sans sighed. He should have known that any attempts to nap with his brother were just dreams. The taller skeleton was too fidgety. It would take an hour or two before he would settle down. Not having the energy to move or tell his brother about his dilemma, he just accepted his fate and tried his best to ignore it.

Shift. Shift. Scoot. Shift. Papyrus just couldn’t seem to find a comfortable spot. He scooted up and down the bed, pulling away from Sans and then pulling his brother closer. It was all innocent… but, Sans’s magic didn’t seem to think so. It throbbed, demanding attention, taking the movements as teasing touching instead of what they really were. Sans shifted a little himself, trying to scoot away only to be pulled back into Papyrus’s tight embrace.

Sans opened his mouth to finally complain when he felt Papyrus shift his hips into Sans’s. He bit off any noise that would have left his mouth. Thinking it was a fluke, the waited a minute. There was no possible way Papyrus mean to- _fuck fuck fuck!_ Papyrus did it again. And again. And again… He was setting up a rhythm, rocking his pelvis into Sans’s sacrum and coccyx. Phalanges began to play with his exposed ribs. Papyrus’s mouth opened and latched itself onto his neck.

Sensory Overload. Sans was feeling too many things at one and all of a sudden. Any protest that was to fall from his mouth turned into a moan, whimper or mewl. He couldn’t stop it. He really wanted this. His body was screaming for it and Papyrus was so willing to help him. All the touches moved. One hand still played with his floating ribs while the other went down to his hips, pulling them back to met Papyrus’s thrusts.

Papyrus was now fucking his thighs. His cock was gliding smoothly between his folds, hitting his clit as he went. Papyrus was saying something. Praise. Telling him how good he was. How he deserved this treat while nipping at his mandible and neck. He was telling him how pretty he was… When did he lose his pants again? When did his thighs summon? He didn’t know and didn’t care. He ground down against the taller skeleton. His pussy was throbbing so much. He needed something to fill him quickly. He needed it so bad. Papyrus’s thrusts grew harsher.

Sans lifted his leg, keeping his rhythm with Papyrus. His brother stopped for a minute to align them.

_“I love you so much, brother…”_

Sans cried out as Papyrus pushed in. There was no pain like he expected, but pure pleasure. His brother started thrusting in immediately, biting down on his neck as he went while one hand kept his legs spread. It was so good. So very good. He needed more, but no matter what, it never seemed enough. Papyrus’s thrusts matched up with the throbbing of his cunt, but it never changed in intensity. It was good but so damned frustrating. He would wriggle around and beg for Papyrus to go harder or move faster, but he stayed at the same pace. Sans let out a sob. He just wanted to finish. He wanted to cum so bad.

Papyrus’s cries came louder and louder. He was calling out his name over and over. The noises alone were what pushed Sans closer and closer to the edge.

 _“Sans. Sans!_ SANS!”

Sans’s eyes sockets snapped open. Cringing slightly at the brightness of the room, it took a moment for him to notice that he’d been shoved onto his back. He looked up and met his brother’s concerned eyes. His face was slightly flushed, but Sans would put money on it that his face was brighter. His soul was still pounding and his magic still energized.

“Brother… Are You All Right?” Papyrus asked, bringing a warm hand up to Sans’s cheekbone.

The mere touch sent fire and electricity through his bones. Still looking his brother in the eye, his bones locked up. His magic tensed, clenched, and spasmed, releasing copious amounts of slick into his shorts. He body was tensed and jerked as waves upon waves of pleasure went through him. Sans clutched as the hand, not sure whether to rip it away or keep it there as he rode out such an intense orgasm.

When he finally calmed down, he was gasping for air and limp against the pillows and blankets. He stared up at Papyrus with little to no energy left in his body. Several emotions passed his brother’s face before he even registered them. But, his face was bright orange as he stares down at all the mess Sans had made. Once Sans had calmed down enough, his mind started to put the pieces together.

It was a dream. It had all been a dream. Dear stars. Why the fuck did he dream all that?! He had a wet dream while sleeping flush next to his brother, the object of many of his affections. What all did he do? Did he say anything? Oh stars, there was no doubt he did. He was practically screaming Papyrus’s name in the dream. What the fuck was he going to do now? His brother was surely disgusted. He’d crossed a line. He should have said something. He should have spoken up. He shouldn’t have done this. Why why why why why. Why was he such a fuck up? _Why wasn’t his cunt disappearing?_

Sans’s began to hyperventilate again. Papyrus’s eye snapped back up to his face.

_No! Don’t look at me!_

He seemed concerned. But when Sans flinched away from his touch, his gaze wandered. It once more landed on his soiled shorts. Sans only had to glance down to see that they were indeed drenched and needed immediate washing, but all he wanted to do was dispel his magic. It continued to resist, but he put all his effort into it. It flickered a little, drawing Papyrus’s attention immediately. Papyrus’s hands were on his shoulders now. He was saying something again, in his normal loud tone, but Sans would be concerned about it only after he covered his shame. Once… twice… Pain lacing through him, but he just needed it gone. Three times… Four… On the fifth try, Sans felt it dissipate and screamed in agony as it did. His entire body was protesting. He felt his HP take a hit when he did that, but he didn’t care.

Papyrus was pulling him into his arms. No, that wasn’t right. Papyrus shouldn’t touch him! He shouldn’t be touched! He was dirty. Filthy. Rotton. Pathetic. And-

A sharp pinch to his soul. Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus calmed down a bit once Sans went limp in his arms. He didn’t want to use a Soul Pinch on him, but he had to. Sans, whether conscious of it or not, had nicked a few of his HP in his attempts to escape his hold. Gathering the little one up in his arms, he shot a message to Alphys to tell her that he was taking Sans to The Lab.

He’d woken up to Sans shifting in his sleep. He was muttering things and making such _sinful_ noises. He was tempted to help his brother along but ignored it in favor of waking him up. He had not expected the other to climax from the lightest touch. Papyrus filed that thought away for later. He was more concerned about what happened next. While attempting to help him overcome the oncoming anxiety attack, he’d apparently made it worse.

The taller skeleton had a few questions for Alphys now. He needed Alphys to heal Sans, firstly. Secondly, he needed to ask why dispelling one’s magic had caused his brother to lose .3 HP. He took Sans to the bathroom and cleaned him up first and changed his shorts out. He’d made a rather large mess… Slick and cum coated his femurs and even made rivulets down to his knees. Papyrus tried his best to keep those cute heart-shaped eye lights out of his head. But Sans looked so sexy coming undone under him…

Papyrus mentally slapped himself. There was a time and place for everything. Now was neither. So, he bundled up the sleeping bones in a blanket and stepped out the door.

He was not looking forward to telling the Fells about this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would make a comment about how everything I touch turns into angst, but this one was actually planned. Chapter 1 and 11 are the only chapters that had planned angst... Welp.
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think or a Kudos! I hope you all enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some problems are addressed but more just seem to crop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I finally got another chapter up. You see, the original problem with updating was that I didn't know what I was going to include, so I didn't want to take the chance that it was going to be severe angst. For the reasons as to why you can check it out on my Tumblr page. Just copy and paste the URL in the endnotes.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is not that much, and it moves a little quick, but I did it! I got something up at least. I apologize for any mistakes I have made.

_“Papyrus, I-I don’t know what to t-tell you. Everything s-seems fine. His HoPe is a little l-low, but that sh-should be an easy fix.”_

_“Alphys! I Am Serious. There Is Something Wrong With My Brother. Please. All I Am Asking Is That You Scan His Soul. He Hurt Himself Earlier Trying To Dispel His Magic. Even I Know That’s Not Normal.”_

_“Wait, what? W-What kind of m-magic was he trying t-to dispel.”_

_“…”_

_“Oh… OH! N-no, th-that is d-definitely n-not normal. I’ll j-just get the sc-scanner ready.”_

That had been about an hour ago. It had only been about thirty minutes since he’d laid his brother down onto the slab, but every minute his brother was in that room, he felt more and more uneasy. It was just a simple scan. He shouldn’t be worried too much. He was going to find out what was wrong with his brother. He flipped mindlessly through the pages of the human history book in his hands. Undyne was talking in the background about how the show and the book were related and all the things that were different.

At some point, she shut up and put a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be okay, Paps. He’s a tough little guy.”

Papyrus gave her a sad look before looking back down. He knew that. Even in their world, it was dangerous to have 1 HP. The slightest touch with bad intentions could hurt Sans severely. Yeah, he could take a lot, he wasn’t a babybones after all. That didn’t mean that Papyrus didn’t worry.

“Hey, how about this,” Undyne began. She got up and ran upstairs. There was loud banging and rummaging sounds before Undyne jumped from the railing down next to Papyrus. She shoved a sketchbook into his hands and a few pencils. “Busy yourself a little. I know you like art.”

“I don’t know, Undyne…” Papyrus stated as he ran his bones over the clean paper.

“Well, think of it this way. While we wait for Sans to wake up, you can make him a present,” Undyne informed softly. Papyrus messed with the paper some more and then the pencils. Suddenly his eyes brightened up and he looked at Undyne hopefully.

“YOU WOULDN’T HAPPEN TO HAVE GLOW-IN-THE-DARK PAINT, WOULD YOU?” Papyrus asked.

A little bit later, Alphys walked in to tell the two of her findings, her face flushed a little. As she opened her mouth, her eyes finally registered the sight before her. Blue, purple, green, pink, and her white glow paint was splattered everywhere… Most of it was on her girlfriend. Papyrus’s phalanges were stained with them as he worked furiously to flick the white glow paint onto several sheets of paper.

“OH! HEY BABE! SORRY, PAP NEEDED SOMETHING TO CALM HIM DOWN WHILE WE WAITED,” Undyne stated enthusiastically while putting down something that seemed to be an attempt to mimic Papyrus’s art.

“I-it’s fine. D-don’t worry about it. P-Papyrus, c-can I get you b-back here to t-talk? A-Alone preferably,” Alphys suggested. Papyrus looked to Undyne, clearly worried. His friend only gave him a pat on the back for reassurance. Papyrus nodded to Alphys and stood up. He followed her down to the True Lab. He stuck close to her. He got the creepy feeling that he’d been here before, but he knew he hadn’t. Not wanting to think about it any further, he pushed it out of his mind. Alphys turned to him as soon as they arrived at the room Sans was in.

“N-now… Papyrus. Th-this is a serious m-matter,” Alphys stuttered.

“Alphys, It’s Just The Two Of Us Here. You Can Just Tell Me,” Papyrus muttered. Alphys gulped and took a minute to compose herself. When she looked at him again, she had a determined look in her eyes.

“Papyrus. This is a _very_ serious matter,” Alphys stated again. “I ran several tests on Sans’s soul. I checked for everything and it came back as something a bit uncommon.”

“Uncommon? Is It Life-Threatening?”

“Frankly, it is if it’s left unattended. It’s been a while since a monster came in with the same diagnosis, but it is fairly simple to fix.”

“What Is It?”

“Well, he’s in heat.”

“What? No. He Doesn’t Have A Smell.”

“That’s the problem. Sans is suffering from a Silent Heat. I’m actually amazed that he was able to dispel his magic at all with it so agitated. He actually hurt himself in the process, as you know. But, if he keeps suppressing it, it might do more than hurt him. He needs someone to help him with it and soon. I suggest calling Grillby to help him as soon as you can.”

“Why The Urgency?”

“I’m afraid the one thing the scans can’t tell me is how long Sans has been in heat. All I know is that Sans is at a critical point. More incidents like the last one could lead to more and more damage. Permanent damage if left alone for too long.”

“Alright… Thank You Very Much, Alphys. You’ve Been A Big Help. When Can I Take Sans Home?”

“As soon as he wakes up, or before. Though, I suggest letting him know what I’ve found,” Alphys advised.

“Okay. Thanks Again,” Papyrus said as he opened the door. Sans was just beginning to stir, but Papyrus wanted to get him out of the lab as soon as possible. He walked over, scooped him up and carried him out. He said his goodbyes to his friends and walked out the door.

As they were leaving the lab, Sans moved his head groggily. “p… papy?” he murmured.

“Shh… Go back to sleep, Sans. We’ll be home in a minute.”

Sans went quiet and he stopped moving his head. Papyrus smiled. He stepped onto the River Person’s boat and sat down. “Snowdin, please.” The River Person nodded and set off.

 

* * *

 

Sans was asleep on Papyrus’s bed now. Papyrus was downstairs, listening intently to the ticking clock. He really didn’t want to disturb Edge and Red on their date… But, this was an emergency. Surely, they would understand. Papyrus began dialing Red’s number but stopped halfway. Why would he call them? It was clear by Sans’s reaction that Papyrus’s presence was more harm than good. Perhaps… Sans didn’t actually see him that way?

No. Of course, he does. He called for him as he slept earlier when he was… Papyrus blushed brightly at the thought. Seeing him writhing about calling for him was very appealing... Papyrus put his hand over his teeth. His magic began to stir. He shook his head. He looked down at his phone and wondered whether or not what Alphys said about Grillby was true.

After much deliberation, he dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

 

* * *

 

Sans’s head felt like someone kicked it in. He clutched his head as he attempted to get off the bed. Another bad hangover, probably. Where was his hangover medicine? Wasn’t it just next to his bed? Sans leaned over to look for it only to hit his head on something hard? He opened his sockets to look at what he hit. A red bar? His vision cleared slowly, revealing racing stripes and flames.

This was Papyrus’s bed. Why was he in Papyrus’s bed? As the memories began to come back, Edge walked into the room with a glass of water and some food. Upon seeing Sans awake, Edge walked straight over, setting the things down on the desk. Without saying a word, Edge snatched Sans up in a hug.

“We were worried…” Edge murmured. Attempting to ignore the pain in his soul at those words, he returned the hug. Edge picked him up and situated him in his lap. Sans buried his face into Edge’s neck only to be nudged away. “You need to eat. Keep your strength.”

Sans nodded and took the water. He drank half of it before he picked up the bag of chisps that Edge brought. Sans shot him a questioning look.

“We wanted to give you something easy to eat,” Edge replied.

“oh…” Sans replied dumbly. He opened the bag and began to much. He sat there quietly as Edge cuddled him. Memories were still steadily flowing back to him, reminding him of the embarrassment and pain he felt at the time. Tears started to build up in the corners of his eye sockets from the shame he felt.

Edge saw this and wiped his tears away. “We will sit down and talk in a minute. Right now, all you need to know is that you hurt yourself, so Papyrus took you to see Dr. Alphys. She did a few scans and found out what was wrong. We’ll talk about it later. You’re not in trouble. We just need to talk. Do you think you can manage that?”

Sans couldn’t find the words so he just nodded. He nibbled on the chisps, curling further into the other more. He desperately craved attention, but he was so scared of it right now. He didn’t know what Papyrus was going to do. He and Red were probably mad at him. That’s’ probably why they were not there. That’s probably why Edge was here instead of them.

“Sans… Sans. Shh… You’re going to hyperventilate. It’s going to be fine. Don’t think about it right now, just eat,” Edge soothed. Sans tried his best to do so. Once he’d finished the small bag of chisps, Edge set the empty bag aside and had him drink the rest of the water. Once that was done, Edge wiped away any tears, kissing the crown of his skull and stood up.

Edge carried him like he used to, like a teddy bear, out of the room and down the stairs. Sans held on tightly to him, only now able to take in his state of dress. He was all dressed up… Were those the same clothes as from his date? Sans hoped his memory was flawed.

When he was finally set down it was on the couch, next to Red. He scarcely looked up at Red out of fear. His soul began to beat really fast as Edge began to walk away from him. As he reached out to stop him from leaving, a strangled noise escaped him. Edge paused before picking him back up, holding him close and sitting on top of the nest that was still there. He buried his face into that pretty scarf, which was a little duller than Papyrus’s but no less pretty. The smell calmed him down a little. There were two subtle dips in the nest. Sans could feel that Red and Papyrus had joined them.

“SANS…” Papyrus began gently. “WE DON’T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER. BUT, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT BECAUSE OF IT, I TOOK YOU TO SEE DR. ALPHYS. SHE DID A COUPLE OF SCANS AND TOLD ME THE REASON WHY YOU HURT YOURSELF WAS BECAUSE… WELL… BECAUSE YOU ARE IN HEAT.”

Sans flinched a little. He pulled away from Edge to peek at them. “h-heat?”

“yeah, sweetheart,” Red stated. “alphys said that it was a silent heat. it explains why you’ve been so touchy lately.”

“But, she said she didn’t know how long you’ve been in heat. But she said if you try to dispel your magic like that again, you could seriously injure yourself,” Edge finished.

Sans took a moment to let that digest. To his knowledge, silent heats were lethal if not caught, especially for low HP monsters. They are marked by lack of heat scent and intense feeling. Stress sometimes causes them, other times they are completely random. And if Alphys couldn’t tell how long he’d been in heat, then he needed to take care of it quickly. There was no telling when his magic will overload.

“now, we don’t want to pressure you, sweetheart. we just want you to know that we are here for you,” Red stated suddenly. Sans’s eyelights narrowed. He didn’t get to question it before he his phone shoved in his hands.

“BUT, IF YOU DON’T WANT US TO HELP YOU, THEN YOU CAN ALWAYS CALL GRILLBY. I’VE INFORMED HIM OF THE SITUATION. HE SAID HE’S FREE IF YOU WANT TO…”

Sans looked between all of them and the phone. What? What was going on? He… He didn’t know how to react to all this. He’d expected looks of anger and disappointment when he’d come down the stairs. Not stares of concern and… hope? He didn’t understand.

“w-wait, ‘help’? what do you mean by that?” Sans sputtered. Papyrus’s face flushed a little. He looked away. When he met Red’s eyes, the other looked a little sheepish himself. However, Edge didn’t look away from him. He simply pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. Taking the hint, Sans flushed. “o-oh…”

“They’ve informed me that they would be more than happy to help. I wouldn’t mind either, if you so choose,” Edge informed.

“b-but…” Sans tried but was quickly silenced when Papyrus swooped in and pressed their teeth together. Sans’s thought processes short-circuited instantly. Anxiety spiked and warred with his want to melt into the kiss. It was soothed a bit when Red looked at him, not with anger or contempt, but with… love? He wanted to tear up at the thought. He wanted to believe that this was okay, that he just wasn’t seeing what he wished.

But, Papyrus wouldn’t have kissed him if he knew it would upset Red. So… maybe they were telling the truth? It wouldn’t be so bad just to give them a chance, would it?

This brought up another problem.

When Sans pulled away, he had tears in his eye sockets again. “p-papy… i love you all so much. i really do…” Sans began. “i… i haven’t… not with anyone. not even Grillby…”

Sans had never given himself completely to Grillby. He’d saved one piece of his virginity for Papyrus… but he’d grown to love each of them.

“holy shit, sweetheart,” Red swore, knowing what Sans was talking about.

“i love you all so much,” Sans mumbled, curling in on himself again.

“Sans,” Edge said firmly. Sans met his eyelights. “You have the right to choose if you want. We will understand, whoever you choose.”

Sans looked between the three of them and his phone.

They let him take as much time as he needed. Letting him eat and even getting him more water while he took the time to decide. And after much deliberation, he...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop! Cliffhanger! Eh, not really. You can vote for who takes Sans first on https://strawpoll.com/d1ghza2b
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr! Check me out if you want: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think in the comments!


	13. The Big Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up and going. I wrote a lot one night and got stuck for a bit before I got my mojo back. So here it is! The Big Bang! Yay!!! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Biting, Threesome (you guys asked for it), Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Double Penetration, Dirty Talk, Body worship, Cunnilingus, Overstimulation, Loss of Virginity, Virginity Kink, Begging, Fingering, Sans is a Size Queen, Kisses, and Adorable Fluff

He…

He dropped the phone to the floor. He couldn’t choose between them. He loved them all too much. He didn’t have it in him to leave any of them out of this, even if he was still anxious to have help. If he had known he was in heat, he would have begged Grillby to help him. That was weeks ago, though. That was before Edge’s heat, before his kisses with Red, and before his day with Papyrus.

Things were much different now. Looking back, he could see how it made sense. The signs of Red and Papyrus’s love was there.  And Edge? Edge was there from the beginning of all of this. He was there since the beginning and had been there for him for weeks. He loved Edge very much and didn’t mind the idea of being intimate with him.

However, he faced a great dilemma that made him worry and his soul ache. He’d saved himself for Papyrus. He’d saved that piece of him for his brother and couldn’t see himself giving it to anyone else though. It just didn’t seem fair to Edge and Red in a way that only made sense to him. Tears began to well up in his sockets. Edge was by his side instantly, Papyrus close by.

“What’s the matter, Sans?” Edge asked softly.

“i… I c-can’t… i can’t chose…” Sans whimpered. Edge’s sockets softened in sympathy as he and Papyrus wrapped their long arms around him. He leaned into the embrace happily. “i love you all… i love you all so much, it hurts…” he sobbed into Edge’s scarf.

“And We Love You,” Papyrus replied.

“and you can have all of us, sweetheart,” Red said as he cupped Sans’s head in his hands. Sans welcomed the touch very much. Red brushed away his tears but more kept coming because they just didn’t understand.

“n-no… i… i can’t choose,” Sans said as firmly as he could. Edge seemed to sense there was something more going on and pulled away, giving Sans a calm, gentle look.

“What’s the matter then? Why would you choose?”

Sans was silent for many moments. He shook his head out of Red’s hold, looking down at the floor. His face flushed in embarrassment, but it had to be said. Just to make it bearable for him, he’d figure he’d have to beat around the bush a little.

“i… i have had sex before. it was with Grillby. many times, in fact. B-but, never with my…” Sans cut himself off. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He’d just hoped that they understood. They all looked at him with a little confusion. Oh gosh. They were going to make him say it.

He tried to bite the bullet but for some reason the words wouldn’t leave his skull. He tired and tired which garnered more confusion from the other three present. Frustrated with himself and being in this situation, he struggled out of Edge’s hold. But, Edge was unwilling to let go of him. He struggled a little more in vain. He’d gotten his hand down to his shorts with the intent to show them what he meant, embarrassment be damned, before he felt two hands wrap around his humeri and pull him back.

He felt teeth wrap around his cervical vertebrae and bite down harshly. Instantly, his magic sparked into exitance as pleasure, bordering pain, filtered down his spine. Gasping as the sensations flooding him, his body leaned back into the touches. His head began to go fuzzy and the thoughts of more were all he could think of for a good amount of time. It was Papyrus that had bitten him. And he wasn’t pulling back. In fact, his teeth let go only to clamp down with a better grip. Sans let out a loud moan as he felt Papyrus’s tongue along his vertebrae. Sans went limp, only wanting more of the contact. More of everything, anything he was given.

“Papyrus, I don’t think that was a good idea,” Edge piped up, but it meant nothing to Sans right now. His mind was too far gone to even process what was being said. “He was trying to tell us something.”

Papyrus detached his teeth from Sans, causing him to let out something between a moan and a whimper. “Trying And Failing. Now…”

Papyrus pressed all of himself behind Sans, holding him against his chest, giving both Red and Edge a beautiful view of Sans stretched out against him. Sans’s hand reached back and grasped at any part he could reach of Papyrus before just setting to wrapping around the back of his neck. His eyes were still glossed over and his body was twitching. Papyrus just petted his skull and sternum. He waited for Sans to calm down a bit.

“Sans,” Papyrus began. He got a small hum of acknowledgment. Papyrus tiled Sans’s head back so he could look Papyrus in the eye sockets. “I’m Going To Ask You A Couple Of Questions. Just Answer With Yes Or No At First.”

“ok…” Sans murmured.

“You Said You Had Sex With Grillby, Right?”

“yes…”

“You Said Several Times?”

“yes…”

“Were you always the bottom?”

“no.”

“So You Switched?”

“yes…” Sans said, trying tom look away. He didn’t want to talk about his sex life with Grillby. He still felt guilty.

“So, When You Say You’ve ‘Never’ What Do You Mean?”

“i’ve never let him take me completely,” Sans replied.

“What Do You Mean? Which One?” Papyrus asked. Sans’s knees attempted to close, giving him all the answer he needed. He looked at the other to find their concerned faces.

“that’s a bit of a problem,” Red commented.

“Hush, Red,” Papyrus warned, keeping Sans’s head in place and his eyes on him. “May I Ask Why, Sans?”

Sans hesitated again, his face flushed and he showed nothing but love and devotion in his eyes. “i saved it… i saved it for you…”

Shock crossed Papyrus’s face, as though he didn’t expect that answer. But, why else would Sans ever save himself? He saved himself for the person he loved, which at the time had just been Papyrus. So, now they could all see his dilemma. They could all see why he couldn’t choose. But maybe they didn’t want him now… He’d admitted to sleeping with Grillby so many times. He _admitted_ it. They probably thought he was dirty and –

Sans’s thought processes were not allowed to go any further into that hole. Papyrus had turned him around and pressed their teeth together. Sans tensed into it, surprised by the action entirely. But, he soon found himself calming and pressing back. Kissing Papyrus was almost everything he thought it would be. It felt calming, filled with love and home. Not only that. It sparked his magic further. It made his ecto-body form and his sex ache for some sort of touch.

Teeth parted and soon orange and blue mixed. He moaned as he felt the inside of his mouth explored thoroughly. Stars it felt so good having Papyrus’s longer tongue curl up behind his teeth or stroke his own tongue sensually. It left him feeling that beyond aroused. Shivering in pleasure and twitching for more, he pulled away. Papyrus’s eyes were heavy lidded and staring down at him. That smile just couldn’t be for him, could it?

“I Love You, Sans,” Papyrus said softly, burying his face in Sans’s neck. Those words washed over him and made his very soul hum in happiness. Yet all that was overrode by the very thought that Papyrus might just bite him again.

“love you, too, Papy,” Sans murmured, trying to grasp onto some little slip of sanity he had left.

“Edge, Red,” Papyrus addressed, pulling away from Sans and giving him some much-needed space to clear his head. “Since Sans Can’t Decide, I Think The Only Way To Continue Is For Us To Do So, With Your Permission, Brother.” Sans only nodded. It would be much simpler this way and he would still have some say in it.

Red was the first tom speak up, “sorry, sweetheart. but you don’t need ta worry ‘bout me tonight. i think we can all agree that I’m too big for yer first time.”

Sans nodded. He’d seen a glimpse of Red’s size before and knew that Red would tear him apart if they weren’t careful and too their time. Considering his heat, it would be risky anyway. With heat comes the nasty habit of impatience.

“Edge?” Papyrus asked.

Edge sat there, considering for a minute. His face dusted a slight pink. “Well… I know how important it is to Sans that you be his first. So, I think it is only right that you have him first,” he said. “It that all right with you, Sansy?” Edge asked, petting Sans’s skull.

Sans nodded, saying, “y-yeah… it’s okay. i just don’t want to leave you two feeling left out.”

“don’t worry, sweetheart. i’ll be more than happy to watch,” Red said with a smirk, standing up only to plop down on the couch. Sans flushed a little at the thought and his bones heated in tandem.

“And Edge Won’t Be Left Out Either!” Papyrus chirped happily. Sans almost asked what he meant when the thought occurred to him. There were many ways Edge could join in. Whether it be fucking his ass or his mouth, it didn’t matter. He and Red could join easily, but it seemed Red had already made himself comfortable.

“i… i’m okay with that,” Sans murmured.

“Good,” Edge said and he shimmied closer. “Because me and Papyrus have been dying to have you between us.” Sans’s bones rattled from that. Edge’s voice had taken a deeper tone and seemed to reverberate in his ribcage, not quite like Red’s could, but it still had its own appeal.

“wait, wha- ah!” He was going to question the last statement but hands found their way to his hips, kneading the magic there while teeth scraped across his cervical vertebrae again. Sharp teeth at that. Another set found their way to his clavicle as another set of hands rubbed his femurs. His mind went foggy again.

Apparently, they were starting this now. This was happening _now_. Sans didn’t care. His heat screamed for attention and weeks without it made him so sensitive. One of his hands found its way under Papyrus’s shirt to wrap around his ribs, while the other reached behind him for some part of Edge.

“fuck you three look good together,” Red growled. Sans could hear the sound of a zipper faintly. He wanted to glance back and see Red, but his attention was forced elsewhere. He was being moved around now, maneuvered into the best position.

He was now being laid down on his back with his head on Edge’s lap. Papyrus was on top of him pulling up his shirt to expose his ribs and his ecto-stomach. Hands explored and kneaded his stomach, soothing him a little while. Edge sat back and pet Sans’s skull, occasionally caressing his ribs or clavicles.

“You’re so pretty, Sans,” Edge said. “Your magic is so pretty.” Sans’s flushed at the compliment.

“Yes. It Is Such A Lovely Color,” Papyrus added. “I Can’t Wait To See What Color We Make Once I’m Inside You.”

Sans’s gasp was cut off with a deep groan as Papyrus pressed his femur between his legs. It pressed against his shorts hard. The lips to his pussy were spread open around it through the thin layer of fabric. It pressed against his clit just right that Sans ground against Papyrus’s femur, practically humping it. His body was craving more touch. Grinding hard against Papyrus’s leg, the smaller skeleton moaned loudly. He’d completely forgotten about Papyrus’s lewd words in favor of the pleasure he was being given.

Teeth found his neck again and those large hands were back on his hips. They dug in slightly, slowing down his movements considerably, but he couldn’t care less when fingers curled around his ribs just right and tugged.

“oh… f-fuck! p-papy, edge, please,” Sans begged. He clawed at Papyrus’s clothes scapulae, holding on for dear life now.

Fingers slithered down his body to the hem of his shorts. Impatience was eating at them all now. He could hear slick noises coming from the couch and Red’s deep moans. Papyrus pulled away long enough to remove Sans’s shorts before he was on his again. This time, he’d gone lower. He gripped Sans’s thighs and held them open as he got a good look at Sans’s core. Heat settled in his stomach at the sight of Papyrus’s face between his legs. Stars, this still felt like a dream. Remembering the last one he had brought pleasant thoughts of being forced to his knees and fucked while taking Edge or Red’s cock in his mouth.

More slick escaped his slit at the little fantasy. Papyrus chuckled and ran one finger up the entirety of his cunt all the way to his clit. Papyrus played with it and watched as more slick began to dribble out liberally. It was mouthwatering. He pressed his tongue against Sans’s slit just to get a taste and Sans let out the sweetest cry he’d ever heard.

“aaaAAAAHHH!” Sans’s body tensed suddenly, his body going taunt under them. Papyrus pulled back a little as liquid squirted out of Sans’s sweet cunt, some hitting his chin before he could pull away. The smaller’s bones rattled violently and his toes curled. He stayed in that pose for minute before he went slack against them.

“holy shit. that was hot,” Red growled, still pumping his own cock in his hand.

“It was very sexy,” Edge commented. “Seeing you come undone just makes me want you so much more.”

“Agreed,” Papyrus added. “I Want To See Him Come Undone Many More Times Tonight.” Sans was sure that his face was pure blue now. All the attention that they were giving him, all of this just felt so surreal. He needed grounding, to know that this was all real. However, his body was telling him that it could wait. Grounding could come later. Right now, his body only wanted to ride out the pleasure.

“p… please…” Sans whimpered weakly. “please… m-more…”

A singular second of hesitation struck his brother before Papyrus began kissing and nipping at his thigh. Edge, on the other hand, began to pull away. He placed a pillow under Sans’s head and went to join his own brother on the couch for a bit to enjoy the show. When Papyrus’s tongue slipped past the lips to trace Sans’s hole, Sans shuddered, his legs almost closing out of habit. Papyrus held them wide open. He gave Sans one more look before pressing his tongue inside.

Sans’s head threw back, giving him a glimpse of Edge and Red making out on the couch before his eye-lights grew too hazy to see. His hands scrambled around him for purchase on the nest before one hand settled on Red’s ankle while the other place itself on the back of Papryus’s head.

The touches of his tongue felt amazing but was like sweet, sweet teasing to him. It felt like It was just giving him little pieces of pleasure when he just wanted to be filled to the brim. His walls fluttered around the appendage inside him, trying to draw it in further. Sans rocked his hips down, crying out for Papryus, for more. All he got was a pinch to his clit and oh, it felt so good. The pleasure was mounting and climbing higher and higher. Tears of began to collect in his sockets as he tried to trust down harder onto that tongue.

However, his hips were held in place. Soon he was cumming again, but it was unsatisfying. He needed more.

“please, Papy, please,” Sans begged further. “i need more, please just – ngh… uh… ooh, stars, Papy.” Papyrus had sat back up, licking the juices from his mouth while Sans had begged. To appease him, he pressed two fingers inside of Sans. Thrusting them slowly at first, Papyrus set up a pace that kept Sans happy for now. His own shorts were getting too tight and he wanted more than anything to fuck Sans into the floor. He sent a grateful glance to Edge who had backed up to give them some space. He was glad that Edge seemed to understand the need for intimacy between them.

He kissed Sans as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him at a rather languid pace. He could feel those walls squeezing his fingers, pulling him back in every time he pulled them out. He looked at Sans’s face as he pushed them in as far as they would go and curled them as he pulled them out. Sans eye-lights flickered every time he did.

“Do You Want Me, Sans?” Papyrus rumbled. Sans whined and nodded frantically. “Tell me.”

“i want you, Papy. i want you so badly,” Sans babbled. Papyrus smiled lewdly and removed his shirt and undid his shorts. He pulled out his cock, watching Sans eye it with no small amount of lust. His brother shamelessly admired all eight inches of his cock. Papyrus pressed His cock against Sans’s cunt, using his juices to slick it up. Sans reached for him, pulling him down to press their bare ribcages together.

“i love you, Papy,” Sans murmured, clinging to his brother.

“I Love You, Too, Sans,” he replied, looking Sans in the face as he lined them up. He slowly pushed himself inside. The head popped in with little resistance but as Papyrus pressed further, Sans felt something pop, giving way with a sharp pain. He let out a yelp and Papyrus stopped immediately. He kissed Sans softly, petting his cheeks and just holding him. Sans felt his soul warm at the treatment. Moving a little to wrap his arms around his brother, he winced as it forced Papyrus a little deeper.

It took a while for him to adjust, longer than he’d expected. But once he’d adjusted, he nodded for Papyrus to continue. It was agonizingly slow, and Sans was grateful for it even when his body was screaming to go faster. He could feel all of Papyrus, every inch slide in slowly. It felt like forever before he felt it hit the back of his magic.

“You’re Doing So Well, Sans,” Papyrus cooed as he kissed Sans’s skull. “You’ve Almost Taken All Of Me.” Sans was panting and basking in the affection. He looked down at their connection and saw that Papyrus had not hilted in him. Sans’s cunt could only take six inches of him. He shivered as he saw Papyrus’s color shining through his own magic. It was so bright. A nice orange that looked so nice against his own magic.

“please… move…” Sans managed to say. It would be one of the few coherent things he’d say for the foreseeable future. Papyrus pulled out a few inches and thrust back in. He repeated this process. Sans’s soul was singing, finally broadcasting to the room that he was indeed in heat. His scent was beginning to leak out into the room, slowly driving the occupants crazy.

Papyrus’s thrust grew in power and tempo. Sans wasn’t paying much attention to it anymore as he hit that bundle of nerves in the back of his cunt that just made him wail. He was babbling again, unaware of anything he was saying. The only thing going through his mind was the intense pleasure shooting up and down his spine and sending all his nerves on end. He found himself clawing at Papyrus’s scapulae, leaving marks on them. The grip on his hips tightened and pulled them up into the thrusts. Papyrus’s right eye had ignited with magic as he began to fuck Sans brutally. Sans Didn’t even notice the effects of such treatment until Papyrus was bottoming out, hilting in him now. He’d stretched Sans to take all of him and he was loving it.

Sans began to feel that tight, hot coil in his stomach again. Before he could warn Papyrus, it washed over him, making him lose feeling in his legs for a bit. Papyrus groaned loudly as his thrust began to slow down considerably. He leaned over Sans, attempting to catch his breath while thrusting weakly into him. Sans’s walls had tightened and fluttered around him, making it impossible to keep up the previous pace.

As the orgasm began to fade he started to feel the slight dull ache that accompanied it. Having three orgasms was beginning to take its toll on his body. Papyrus noticed this as well when Sans winced and whimpered in the following thrusts. So, picked Sans up and held him against his chest as he leaned back a little. Sans dropped down all the way on his brother’s cock and was held there. He gasped, whimpered and squirmed as the head pressed and rubbed against that spot in him, making him want to rock into it despite the pain.

Papyrus kept him still and petted his skull, laying kisses all over his face. Sans was still panting and humping Papyrus. The taller skeleton had to grab his hips tightly to stop him. No matter how badly he wanted to continue, he wasn’t going to let Sans hurt himself.

“S... Sans,” Papyrus panted softly. “Do You Need A Break? Or Do You Want To Keep Going?”

How could he ask that when his cock was pressing against all the right spots? Sans’s voice seemed to stop working entirely in favor of trying to rock back and forth of that cock. He groaned in frustration as Papyrus’s grip just tightened further, bruising his magic. Sans whined loudly and tried harder for a few more minutes before he gave up.

“please, please, please, Papy. i need it. please don’t stop…” Sans begged, grasping at the other’s ribs. The only answer he got was a set of sharp teeth biting into him. He gasped and cried out in pleasure. Sharp claws spread his legs further and scraped against the ecto-flesh there. Another body pressed against him and a couple of blunt fingers found their way to his entrance. Fuck, he loved this. Two toned bodies pressing against him on all sides and – oh sweet stars, A finger wiggled and pressed in along with Papyrus’s cock. The burn of the stretch was not at all unappealing. It made him feel hotter and his extremities tingle.

Edge was leaving all sorts of bites and scratches on his body. Teeth and claw marks on his bones, none of it drawing blood. He felt Edge’s cock pressed against his back, rubbing against him. He wanted to reach around and stroke him, touch him and feel him more. His attention was brought back to his entrance when a second finger found its way inside him.

They kept going like this. Touching him and giving him so much pleasure. The pleasure was building again. His body craved so much more though. He pushed himself down on his brother’s fingers and whimpered. The burn from the stretch felt so good.

“fuck… see you all together is so hot,” Red groaned loudly. Sans could only moan in reply as he tried writhed under their touches. It was almost too much. Almost.

After a few more minutes of stretching, Papyrus pulled his fingers out and Edge lined up. Soon the head of Edge’s cock was pushing in alongside Papyrus’s. Thank the stars, the heat made him a bit more durable. Otherwise, he was sure he would break. It may have been the heat but he loved the feeling of Edge slipping into him along with Papyrus. The stretch filled him with a satisfaction that soothed his heat. He only noticed that Edge was fully seated when he stopped moving.

He was panting hard, almost hyperventilating. He’d felt so full… He loved it. He wanted nothing more than to feel them move inside him. The two waited for his breathing to calm a little before they began to move. Oh, stars they were hitting all the right places in him, alternating their thrusts to where he was constantly filled. He was babbling and moaning their names not caring about the slow pace because of just how intense everything felt.

Both Edge and Papyrus were inside him… Stars they were both fucking him. It all felt so surreal. His head felt light and airy… heh. That’s something to use later.

“Fuck!” Sans yelled as both his partners bit him and thrust in harshly. His head lolled back onto Edge’s shoulder and he was reduced to nothing but a puddle of writhing bones again. Tilting his chin back, Edge brought Sans’s mouth to his own in a desperate kiss. It felt so nice. So comforting and sweet. It cleared his head, keeping him from coming just yet even as Edge played with the ribs close to his soul.

He lightly pawed at Papyrus’s ribs. His stamina was almost gone and he just desperately wanted to cum. He tried to clench around them, coaxing them closer to the edge… heh. He needed them to cum in him. He needed them to soothe the ache. They eventually took pity on him. Their thrusts started to become erratic. Papyrus was panting heavily next to his skull while Edge was letting out a grunt here and there.

A hand slithered down his stomach and to his cunt. Fingers played with his clit and that was it. His body tensed yet again, tightening impossibly around the two dicks inside him. White filled his vision and he couldn’t remember what happened next for several moments. All he knew was that when he came to, he was still leaning against the taller skeletons. As they all came down from their highs, the three on the palette shared sweet little kisses here and there.

Once the three of them cooled down, Sans began to feel cold and shaky. His head was much clearer, if not a bit sex-addled. But an uncomfortable thought crept into his mind.

Red hadn’t gotten to participate hardly. He hadn’t gotten to touch Sans yet. Even if taking Red was daunting, it still bothered the little bundle if bones. He felt like Red had been forgotten. Like he wasn’t part of this when he very much was. That deep, gruff voice still sent little shivers down his spine.

As the two Papyri petted and comforted him with kisses, he untangles his fingers from Papyrus’s ribs. Once he’d done that, he freed them from in between the two skeletons. Stretching them out to Red in invitation, Sans whined tiredly, but no less desperate than before. He knew exactly what he wanted this time.

"sweetheart, i know you're tired. you don't gotta take care of me." Red smiled softly, but it had a lewd tilt to it as he added, "i already enjoyed the little show you put on." Red gesture to the mess that was currently dying Red's hands, shirt and shorts. Despite that, Sans still wanted him to come closer. Humoring him, Red did as he asked. He knelt down onto the palette and stretched his arms out. Immediately, Sans stood on his knees, separating himself from the two as they kiss each other. He stood and shivered as he felt both Edge's and Papyrus's release begin to trickle down his femurs. Ignoring the foreign feeling, Sans wrapped his arms around Red's neck.

"no... kisses," Sans whined. There was no doubt that he enjoyed kissing all of them. It was a different experience with each yet they all warmed his soul. Edge's was sweet and comforting. Papyrus's calmed him and yet riled him up in a different way. Red's was his favorite, though. His kisses were the best. They left him tingling, giddy, wanting more and more. They held the same intimacy as Edge's cuddles and Papyrus's banter.

It took only a moment to fulfill Sans's request. Red leaned in and gently pressed their teeth together in a chaste kiss that had Sans melting into Red's arms. Red cradled him in his arms as the other two set to work cleaning up the mess from the palate and themselves. Perfectly content now, he pressed his head into the crook of Red’s neck and curled up. He had all three of them here, holding him, helping him, loving him. He was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Notice that this is not the end of their story! I have a few ideas that I am thinking of continuing with. 
> 
> I will admit, it was a bit difficult to write this and sorry if it seems a little rushed toward the end. I wrote those at two different times. But this is how I wanted the chapter to end. More will come later.
> 
> Right now, I'm actually starting on a bigger project and it will take a bit more of my time. That and life is kicking me in the dick again.
> 
> By the way... I'm on Tumblr! Check it out if you want at: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


End file.
